Diamond in the rough
by Kitten The Kokeshi Doll
Summary: When fame got too much for her Diamond ran away, last seen supposedly around Malibu. When the going gets tough will she be uncovered? Rated High T. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Ok, I had this idea a long time ago... but slightly different. I've changed it completely. I hope you people like it.

Summary: When fame got too much for her,Diamond escaped. Supposedly last sighted in Malibu, believe to be attending public school, when the going gets tough, will Diamond be uncovered?

Diamond in the rough.

"Oh my GOD!" screamed Nicole, leafing through the magazine.  
"What, Britney cut her hair?" Logan suggested randomly. It was just like Nicole to scream over something as trivial as a star's new haircut.  
"No! You know Diamond..." Nicole gabbled excitedly.  
"Who?" Queried Dana.  
"Diamond Clarke."  
"The runaway?" Chase asked.  
"Well yeah, well she's rumored to be living right here in Malibu!" Zoey rolled her eyes.  
"People still see Elvis... Nicole get over it everyone knows Diamond died in a car crash over two years ago." She said with a frown.  
"I heard that was just a rumor." Chase said shaking his head.  
"It's what her parents said..." Zoey crossed her arms moodily.  
"Well... I heard she ran away, and according to my magazine her credit and debit accounts are still being accessed from a bank just down the street!"  
"Well d'ya know what I heard?" Dana asked, snatching the magazine with a wicked smile. "That those magazines are bad for your health." She screwed up the glossy, into a big paper ball. "She shoots!" She threw it at the trash can. "And she scores, see you later guys,"  
"Later..." Logan said smiling at her.

"You like her..." Sang Zoey with an evil grin. Logan blushed.  
"So... right here in Malibu you say..." He said suddenly pretending to take an interest in Nicole's gossip stories.

* * *

The gang sat in the girls' lounge. Zoey was sat on the sofa beside Dana, Dana was next to Logan. Dustin and Chase were sat cross legged on the floor, Chase infront of Zoey and Dustin infront of Logan. Nicole was sat on a chair on her own.Michael was beginning to regret arguing with Dustin over who got to sit on the 2 seater, because Quinn was determinedly feeling his head for bumps.  
"Oh my god! I love this movie! Don't you love this movie! It's got Diamond Clarke in it! I love this movie!"  
"Ok... who fed Nicole sugar?" Logan demanded.  
"Do we have to watch this?" Whined Dana.  
"She can't even act!" Zoey said shaking her head.  
"Can too... she's pretty talented but... the film is so lame!" Dana argued. "The plotline is so..."  
"Predictable..." Suggested Logan.  
"Yeah that, thanks." Dana smiled softly.  
"I say we vote on it..." Dustin volunteered.  
"Okay all those who want to watch Rainbow Dreams, raise your hand." Dustin, Quinn and Michael raised their hands. "All those opposed..." Logan, Dana and Zoey raised their hands.  
"Chase didn't vote..."  
"Well... I wanna watch it but I'm gonna upset you three if I vote yes." He complained. 

Zoey pouted.  
"Fine then watch the stupid film, see if I care." She stood up and stalked out in a mood. Chase sighed.  
"You are really unlucky with the ladies, you know that." Logan said as Nicole turned the volume on the telly up.  
"Shut up." Chase grumbled.

"But Mama, why'd you have to go away?" The young Rainbow said.  
"Now y'know I don't have a choice Rainbow, stay strong for yer dad while I'm gone..."

"Man this is so lame..." Logan complained.  
"She was really little." Giggled Nicole.  
"She was 8." Dustin filled in.  
"Do you people have lives?" Dana questioned. Logan raised his hand.  
"I do."  
"Well... seen as how we're the only two who do... I say we get out and live them, wanna go catch a movie on campus?" Dana said standing up and taking Logan's hand. She pulled him up. "You're paying." She added as they left the room.  
"I am?" He asked raising his eyebrows.  
"Yes... you are."  
"I'll want compensation then..." He whispered in her ear.  
"How so?" She asked.

The two entered the movie theater.  
"Like, maybe we can make out later?" Logan suggested hopefully as he handed over the cash for the tickets. He allowed Dana to pick food and stuff.  
"Maybe..." She smirked. "Maybe not..."  
"Well maybe..." Logan smirked back. "I'll just be taking this..." He took her popcorn. Dana smiled.  
"Thanks for carrying it..." And with that she dashed into the theatre to choose there seats. He sighed. He'd walked right into that one. Dana sat at the very back.  
"Look at you, bad girl..."  
"Huh?"  
"Only bad girls sit at the back..." He took the seat beside her and handed her her popcorn.  
"Oh do explain." She said sarcastically.  
"So nobody can see what they're up to..." Dana threw a handful of popcorn at him.  
"What're we watching..." She then asked in confusion.  
"Who cares? I won't be watching it, I'll be watching you." Dana blushed, and thanked god that it was dark in the theatre so he couldn't see.

During the previews Dana sat very still and Logan fidgeted.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing... Just thinking..." He answered.  
"You're kidding me. You think? Sorry... what about?"  
"That Diamond kid."  
"What about her, got a crush on her?" Teased Dana.  
"Oh please, she's about twelve." He scoffed.  
"She's not... she ran away when she was 12..."  
"Either way... she just vanished into thin air... didn't she?" He said thoughtfully.  
"So?"  
"What if one of us just..." He clicked his fingers. "Disappeared... just like that tomorrow?" He questioned.  
"Since when were you such a deep thinker?" She questioned.  
"I'm serious, if I went missing tomorrow, what would you do?"

"I'd regret not making out with you everytime you asked..." Dana confessed.  
"So you dowanna make out?"  
"Not particularly." She shrugged. "I'd just feel bad that I'd denied you something you really wanted. Why you're not planning on disappearing tomorrow are you?" She couldn't help but hide the nervousness in her voice.  
"Would you make out with me if I said I was?"  
"Maybe..." He took her hands and turned her around so she was stood infront of him.  
"Then maybe I am..." He pulled her closer.  
"What the hell..." She shrugged. She kneeled onto his seat, leaning right into him. "I might as well..." She was incredibly surprised when Logan didn't kiss her right away. Instead h raised his hand to her cheek and whispered.  
"You're beautiful... you know?"  
"Um... thanks I think..." She was uncertain as to how she was supposed to react to that.  
"You are..." He leaned forward and kissed the corner of her mouth. She slid her hand up to his neck and rearranged him so he was kissing her properly. She was the one who actually deepened the kiss. He allowed her to.  
"Wow..." He muttered, when she broke off.

"Gotta say, I'm a little disappointed." She smirked.  
"You are?" he cocked his eyebrows.  
"You always brag about being the make-out champ. I bet a five year old is more serious than you." Logan pouted.  
"You want serious? I'll give you serious." This time he didn't hold back. He started straight into a french kiss and she didn't protest at all this time. She enjoyed every second of it. His hands, onecaressing her face and one supporting her waist.His tongue sweeping across hers. His lips massaging her own, smearing her lip gloss. She loved it.

* * *

"So..." Zoey said. "Spill it."  
"Spill what?" Dana asked innocently, as she shut the door.  
"Spill as to why your lip gloss is smudged." Nicole laughed. Dana subconsciously raised her hand to her lips.  
"Shut up." She mumbled.  
"You kissed him didn't you..." Zoey laughed.  
"Is he any good?" Nicole questioned.  
"He's great!" Dana blurted. "Only... don't tell him that..." She fell onto her bed and stared at the underside of the top bunk dazedly.  
"Seeing him again?" Zoey voiced aloud.  
"Tomorrow..." Dana said with a small smile. 

"Oh my god, have you guys read this?" Nicole questioned.  
"If this is about that stupid..."  
"Word on the street is... Diamond's attending a school in this area. She's what... 14, 15 now? She'd be in our year!" Nicole squealed. "What if she goes to PCA?"  
"Oh come off it, if she's that famous, she'll be home tutored." Zoey argued.

Dana was too spaced to care or listen. All she could care about was that tomorrow was her second date with Logan Reese.

A/n: Before you people start guessing, wait. And if you MUST guess, guess through an email, it's on my profile page.


	2. Birthday girls

A/n: It's nearly midnight... I'm so tired. but I wanna write.

Chapter 2: Birthday girls.

"Reports are coming in from all over Malibu, there seem to have been sudden spurtings in the reported sightings of Singer/Actress Diamond Clarke! Is it possible the star has secluded herself in the coastal town of Malibu? Or is this all just an advancedform of celebrity mass hysteria."

"Shut it off Nicole..." Dana said spinning into the room.  
"You're really serious about him..." Zoey said with a small smile. She had never seen Dana so happy. It was slightly unnerving.  
"Oh shut up Zo..." Dana blushed, taking her seat on the couch.  
"Nicole turn it off! We don't care about bloody Diamond Clarke, ok!" Zoey said irately, she grabbed the remote and switched the TV off.  
"What is your problem?"  
"No problem..." Zoey grumbled."  
"You hate her don'tcha Zo..." Nicole wondered aloud.  
"Yeah I do. She's a spoilt little brat and I hope nobody ever finds her." She huffed.  
"Jealous?" Suggested Dana with a smile.  
"Think what you want, I don't care." Zoey pouted. Chase walked in. "And if it isn't the boy who's madly in love with her!"  
"Um... ok, nice to see you too Zo..." He looked puzzled, but continued on. "But I'm not here to talk to you. I'm here to see Dana." Zoey scowled and stood up. He looked after her.  
"What's with her?" Nicole questioned.  
"Zoey's just weird... continue..."

"What did you do to Logan last night..." He looked serious.  
"Um..." Dana paused... had she managed to upset him already?  
"He showed up really dazed, said something about angels then fell asleep." Dana blushed furiously.  
"Not that it's any of your concern." She said haughtily. "But I made out with him."  
"Wow, you must be a really good kisser..." Chase laughed. He sat between the two girls. "He was in a real state."  
"So he should be... I gotta go get ready anyway... see you." She walked down the halls, for the first time in her life Nicole thought she saw a mischeivious 'Nothing can stop me today' glint in her eyes that wasn't malicious.

Zoey was in her room, kicking things.  
"What is wrong with you lately Zo?" It wasn't like Zoey to get mad. Sure she got upset, disappointed... but not mad. Room 101 was used to temper tantrums and fights but they came from Dana or Nicole.  
"Nothing Dana, nothing's wrong." Zoey said in her most convincing tone, rubbing her toe. The evil bedpost had hurt her.  
"You don't have to tell me... but I thought we could tell each other that stuff..." Dana sounded hurt.  
"It's just everyone's all 'Diamond this' and 'Diamond that' and I'm like 'get over it' She's gone. She went missing two years ago, and she's still the centre of attention."  
"Diamonds are forever Zo... why do you care anyways?"  
"I dunno..." Zoey shrugged. "I just hate her..." Dana nodded.  
"Me too, don't hate her, but Idon't like her."  
"She's so... phony." Zoey scowled and sat down.  
"Help me pick my outfit for tonight?" Dana suggested, trying to change the subject.  
"Sure... where're you going..."  
"I'm... I don't know..." She laughed. "I forgot to ask..." She grabbed her cell phone and dialled his number.

"Hey..."  
"Well if it isn't the gorgeous Dana Cruz..." He said. She could hear the smile in his voice.  
"Speaking... where're we going tonight?" She questioned.  
"Where do you wanna go?" He compromised.  
"Where ever, it's fine with me..." Zoey pretended to vomit as she saw the sickeningly sweet smile on Dana's face. Dana flapped her hand to shut Zoey up.  
"I was thinking we could... go up to make out point?"  
"The point?" She asked skeptically. "On a second date?"  
"Why not... it'll be fun, plus it's a school night, so nobody'll be there but us..." He persuaded.  
"Ok then, I'll see you tonight?" Dana didn't want to hang up.  
"Can't wait... bye..."  
"Bye..." She repeated.  
"Bye..."  
"You hang up first..." She said eventually, after what seemed like an eternity of goodbyes.  
"You hang up first." He teased.  
"Dana, you hang up on him or I will..." Suggested Zoey. Dana sighed.  
"See you later Logan." And she hung up.

"We... are going to the point..." Dana nearly squealed, and had to remind herself that she wasn't Nicole.

* * *

Dana allowed Logan to ride her Jet X up to the point, but only because she couldn't be bothered to drive. The point was a serene area of the utmost tranquility. A calm area by the clear running lake, the sun was setting over the crystalline waters. Neither of them noticed the ominous clouds starting to loom, and I highly doubt either of them would care. She sat down on the grassy banks, over looking the lake.  
"I always liked it up here..." She said with a smile.  
"So did I... but I like it better when I'm here with you."  
"Flattery doesn't work on me Reese. But thanks." He sat down beside her. She edged closer to him. He smirked and slid his arm around her. "Why'd you take me up here?" She asked eventually.  
"Duh, make out point... What did you think we were gonna do?" He whispered, kissing her forehead. She smiled and raised her head, allowing him to kiss her properly. He lay back and pulled her on top of him. She pinned his hands to the ground. He laughed.  
"Oh so you're in control are you."  
"Scare you?" She questioned, raising her heavilly pencilled eyebrows into her hair.  
"Not in the slightest." He kissed her again. Dana saw the water flash.  
"Lightening?" She questioned.  
"Yeah..." Logan looked up. It was starting to rain. "Must've been..." 

"It was fine a minute ago..." She pouted. Logan nodded, with a loud crack of thunder the heavens opened  
"Should I point out that you're shirt is fastly turning see through?" He asked over the noise.  
"What?" Logan heard her cry. He removed his own black shirt and pulled it over her head. "Thanks!" The rain didn't appear to be letting out, but they didn't care. She lay on top of him, her head rested on his chest, in the space between his shoulder and his neck. He lay his chin on her soaking wet hair. Leaning so close to her that he didn't need to yell.  
"You're beautiful." He whispered.  
"So you keep telling me..." She whispered back. The lightening flashed again, twice within ten seconds. Dana kissed his neck roughly.  
"You're gonna leave a mark..." He complained playfully, rubbing her back.  
"So... does it matter?" She asked coyly. Her hair was stuck to her face and her eyes were wide. Logan guessed she was scared of the thunder but saw no use in questioning her about it because she'd only deny it. Dana Cruz was far too proud to be scared of a storm.  
"You're only marking your territory..." He shrugged.  
"Oh, so you're mine now?" She questioned.  
"I wanna be yours..." He whispered softly. Dana smirked.  
"Good..."

She ended up giving him a love bite, though he didn't seem to mind. It started to get very dark though, and soon they had to call it a night. Dana's Jet X was waterlogged, so they decided it would be safer to walk, so as not to short circuit it. One hand steered the Jet X and his other arm draped around a very sodden Dana.  
"Only we..." She laughed."Would be stupid enough to go to make out point in that storm." The rain had subsided very little. Logan was still shirtless and Dana was worried he'd catch pneumonia. The lightning flashed again, but Logan noticed something odd about it.  
"Is it just me or did that lightning seem to come from behind the bush?" He started, looking at the bush in mild interest.  
"You're weird..."  
"You know you love it..." he said forgetting about the lightning-bush and instead turning his attention to Dana. "Want to be my girlfriend?" He blurted suddenly.  
"What?"  
"Well... I sorta asked you earlier, but I never actually said the 'g' word." he paused. "Be my girl?" Dana turned to face him. She stood on tiptoe, Logan having got taller in the summer, and kissed him roughly on the lips.  
"I'd love to be..." His hands slid onto her waist and they ignored the strange lightning. They held each other, locked in a passionate kiss for what seemed like an eternity, until Logan broke off to sneeze.  
"Oh would you look at that, I made you sick." She said in embarrassment.  
"Well... you'll just have to make me better tomorrow won't you..." He led them into the school.

"Oh my god! I thouht you'd have changed your plans!" Zoey said in disbelief when she saw the two walk in.  
"It's only a little rain..." Dana said with a small smile. Zoey glanced out the window where there appeared to be buckets falling from the sky. "A little rain never hurt anyone."  
"I'm gonna call it a night..." Logan leaned in to kiss her but she turned away.  
"No way... you're sick..." She protested.  
"I am NOT sick..." He pouted.  
"Go home, get to bed, we'll talk tomorrow." She promised. He nodded. "I like your hair better straight." She said after a long pause.  
"Same here..." He reached forward and stroked a soggy strand of Dana's rain straightened hair out of her eyes.  
"I'm not straightening it..." She said.  
"Then I'm not changing mine... so we're even." He leaned down and kissed her. Zoey rolled her eyes, Chase widened his, Nicole screamed. Dana pushed him away.  
"You're gonna make me sick!" She argued, blushing furiously.  
"Oh well..." He waved her off and disappeared again.

"Don't even THINK of sitting down." Zoey said, reading Dana's mind. "Go get changed."  
"Ugh, yes mom." Dana vanished up the stairs, returning twenty minutes later with her hair in a towel and wearing a nightie and a flannel dressing gown.

"So... what're you so smiley about?"  
"Well... we're official now." Dana said, curling up under a blanket on the couch.  
"You move fast Dana..." Said Zoey disapprovingly.  
"Hey shut up!" Dana scowled. "It's not my fault you can't get a boyfriend."  
"I could SO get a boyfriend..." She argued. Chase could sense a fight coming on.  
"Okay girls... maybe we should calm..." He started.  
"Go away Chase!" Zoey snapped.  
"Yeah it's after 8 go back to your dorm!" Dana ganged up on him. Nicole squeaked.  
"No, because if I leave you're gonna tear her head off..."  
"I'M gonna tear your head off in a minute Matthews, get lost." Zoey growled. Chase had never seen her that mad, even when Keith Finch had attacked her 'baby-brother'. Chase took the hint.

"Okay..." There was a long pause. "Incase you won't talk to me tomorrow... Happy Birthday Zoey..." Zoey blushed as Dana and Nicole looked at her in shock.  
"I totally forgot!" Nicole said sounding hurt.  
"I am so sorry!" Dana apologised.  
"Is this why you've been so moody lately?" Chase asked softly. "Because you thought everyone forgot..." Zoey shrugged.  
"Maybe..." Chase sank down on his knees. He took her hands in his. She turned crimson.  
"Trust me... you've not been forgotten." He whispered. "Happy Birthday Zo..."  
"It's not my birthday tiltomorrow." She mumbled. Chase nodded. He leaned forward and kissed her chastely on the lips. She pulled back in confusion.  
"Huh? What was that ab..."  
"I gotta go..." He said hurriedly. With that he ran off.

"That boy... I swear down one day..."  
"Haha..." Sang Nicole. "Zoey and Chase sitting in a tree..." Dana smirked.  
"She's right, he likes you..."  
"Oh cram it the pair of you. I'm off to bed." Zoey grabbed her jacket and disappeared. Dana snickered.

* * *

"And today of the fifteenth anniversary of Diamond Clarke's birth, her mother spoke out on her behalf."  
"My daughter was a bright, bubbly,and extremely talentedyoung girl... and her death was a shock to us all. These rumors, which can only be described as a pack of VICIOUS untruths from the media... undermine her death... and on her birthday to be told there's a hope of seeing her, when we know she's gone..." 

"Would you look at that..." Nicole said. "She shares the same birthday as Zoey..."  
"Shut up and hand me the hammer would ya." Dana was half way through pinning up the banner which had originallyread 'Happy Birthday Zowie' Dana continued to wonder why they still went to that shop, she had fixed it however by changing it to 'Happy Birthday Zo'. It really is amazing what you can do with a pair of scissors. Nicole handed Dana the hammer without looking, and ended up hitting her with it.

"The words of a distraught mother, spoken earlier today. Teenage girls all over Malibu however, are reporting being stalked by the paparazzi, mistakenly believed to be the singer/actress. Young girls are advised not to travel alone for photographers are ruthless in the lengths they would go to to take a picture." Dana rubbed her sore hand and then realised she had run out of nails. The banner was hung limply to one side, fluttering in the breeze.  
"Damn..." She muttered. "Nicole go ask the boys if they have some nails."  
"Wha..." It was pretty obvious Nicole was more interested in the television report.  
"When does the party start?" Dana questioned.  
"Three..."  
"It's only one now... Don't tell Dean Rivers." Dana hung the hammer off a loose nail. It wavered dangerously, and she took it off, deciding she may infact kill the birthday girl if she left it dangling like Damoclese's sword.  
"Where're you going?"  
"To the hardware store..." She hopped off the step ladder. "We need some more stuff."  
"Be back for her party Dana..."  
"Yeah yeah!" Dana crept out down the halls, only to be caught as she exited the gate.

"And what do we have here, A certain Miss Cruz skipping school."  
"Oh get over it, We've all skipped class before." Dana laughed. Logan followed her out of the school gates.  
"Where ya headed?" He queried, sliding his arm around her waist.  
"Hardware store..." She shrugged. "Zoey's decorations are a little... lame."  
"Oh right... do you have permission to leave campus?"  
"Permission?" She laughed. "Since when did I get permission to do anything?"  
"True..."

"People are staring at us... do you think they know we're bunking off?" Logan wondered.  
"Oh perlease... they don't care if two fifteen year olds bunk off."  
"I'm only fourteen..." He said shaking his head.  
"Don't be pedantic." She rolled her eyes, and they entered the store. Dana picked up nails at the hardware store, and sugar and icing at the supermarket.  
"Excuse me Miss but are you..." Said the attendant. "Forget it I'm being stupid."  
"What?" Dana asked sounding slightly amused.  
"Nevermind, that'll be $6.50."

Logan took Dana's free hand as they walked.  
"What did you mean by'She's gorgeous'?"  
"Do not make me define the word gorgeous Logan..." Dana rolled her eyes.  
"No I just mean that, wellin comparison, you're like a billion times prettier."  
"What did I tell you about flattery Logan?" She asked, blushing crimson. "It's nearly two and we still gotta sort out that stupid cake..." The two hurried up.

* * *

"SURPRISE!" Zoey gasped as she looked around in shock.  
"Oh my god..." She whispered.  
"Told you they'd not completely forgotten." Chase teased. Zoey avoided his eyes. She's thought about nothing but the kiss they'd shared, all night.  
"Thank you guys..." She said in awe.  
"Happy birthday Zo!" 

The party went without a hitch. Dana seemed very secluded though.  
"What's wrong?" Logan whispered, sitting beside her. She lay her head on his shoulder.  
"Nothing, I'm fine..."  
"You seem all depressed, it doesn't suit you..." He draped his arm over her shoulders. She shrugged slightly.  
"I'm not depressed. I'm just tired. Big day and everything." She yawned for emphasis.  
"I didn't know you were older than Zoey..."  
"Huh?"  
"You said you'd already had your fifteenth, when?"  
"Three months ago..." She yawned again, and curled up to him. "In the summer holidays."  
"Well that's weird..." Logan said twigging on.  
"How?"  
"Because..." He narrowed his eyebrows. "You'd have to be in the year above us considering the cut off date for our year was two months ago." Dana blushed.  
"Okay it was last week."

"Why didn't you tell us?"  
"Because, Zoey likes being the centre of attention. I don't. I hate it... I didn't want a fuss." Dana shrugged. Logan opened his mouth to talk, but was silenced as Nicole bounded over.  
"Come on karaoke with us?" She begged.  
"Oh no, you're gonna sing?" Dana sighed. "Count me out."  
"Come on I've heard you sing in the shower." Zoey teased.  
"I can't sing ok."  
"Everyone can sing." Logan encouraged.  
"Apart from Nicole." Dana quipped.  
"Apart from Ni... hey!" Nicole scowled.

After a little while they convinced Dana to get up on the stage, after Chase's horrible rendition of M2M's Don't say you love me ("Why'd I have to sing a chick song?") Dana stood up to sing head over feet.

"I had no choice but to hear you  
You stated your case time and again  
I thought about it  
You treat me like I´m a princess  
I´m not used to liking that  
You ask how my day was." Danafocused on Logan. She had always found that when she was singing it helped to focus on someone, and since it was a love song who better to look at than her boyfriend?

"You´ve already won me over in spite of me  
Don´t be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don´t be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn´t help it  
It´s all your fault

Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole  
You´re so much braver than I gave you credit for  
That´s not lip service

You´ve already won me over in spite of me  
Don´t be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don´t be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn´t help it  
It´s all your fault

You are the bearer of unconditional things  
You held your breath and the door for me  
Thanks for your patience  
You´re the best listener that I´ve ever met  
You´re my best friend  
Best friend with benefits  
What took me so long  
I´ve never felt this healthy before  
I´ve never wanted something rational  
I am aware now  
I am aware now

You´ve already won me over in spite of me  
Don´t be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don´t be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn´t help it  
It´s all your fault."

Everyone clapped loudly for her. They were slightly shocked. Logan had envisioned her to have a very powerful voice but infact she had a small shy... almost sweet voice. Zoey pouted. it was her birthday and she'd already lost some of the attention due to stupid Diamond Clarke, she was now becoming second place to Dana. And she wasn't happy about it.  
"Okay Miss Thang, off stage I wanna sing."  
"Miss Thang? Yeah right." Dana laughed and climbed off the 'stage' (Chase had pushed together two tables.)  
"Well, you are."  
"Am not!" Dana looked offended by this.  
"I can sing ten times better than you but you don't see me flaunting it..."  
"Well... flaunt it..." Dana shoved the mic at Zoey.  
"Maybe I will..." She snatched the mic and Chase helped her onto the 'stage'

"Ooh...  
I know you see me standing here.  
Do I look good my dear?  
Do I look good today?" Dana thought she saw Zoey's eyes flicker to Chase slightly. She could sense tension between the two and was willing to bet money it had something to do with the kiss they'd shared last night.

"Ooh ooh ooh  
I'm just another kind of girl  
And you wanna see my world,  
So come and run away.  
Yeah yeah.

If you wanna play,  
Come and play today,  
Let's just get away.  
Yeah!

I will make you see  
All of the things that you can be.  
Believe in yourself,  
Come follow me.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah yeah you  
Just gotta let it loose  
And do what you choose to do,  
Don't walk away.  
Yeah yeah

I will make you see  
All of the things that you can be.  
Believe in yourself,  
Come follow me.  
Yeah yeah..." The applause came in for Zoey too. She was good, but unfortunately not as good as Dana. Zoey was furious.

"Oh yeah sure clap louder for her." She scowled.  
"Yeah, coz it's really MY fault I'm talented."  
"No but you shouldn't steal the spotlight, it's my day."  
"Stop being so spoilt! It was MY idea to throw you a party anyway." It was true. Dana had rang Chase at 1am to arrange it.  
"Oh yeah make me look like the bad guy..."  
"Don't yell at me today Zo..." Dana whispered.  
"Don't yell at me... It's my birthday." Dana sighed.  
"I know..." She burst into tears and ran off.

"What is her PROBLEM?" Nobody dared to tell Zoey that they thought she was in the wrong. Dana's cell phone on the table bleeped loudly.  
"Low battery?"  
"Text message." Logan decided he was the only one close enough to her to be allowed to read her messages.

Mom: Hey D, tell a certain someone I said Happy Birthday. xxxMomxxx

Well... at least Dana's mom didn't forget Zoey's birthday.

A/n: This chapter hurts my head. It's now 2am, PLEASE review, or I'll cry.


	3. Mistaken identity

A/n: Ugh! I can't stress this enough people DON'T GUESS IN UR REVIEWS! It's really annoying... you haven't really been given enough info to guess.

THE RATING OF THIS CHAPTER IS HIGH BECAUSE OF SEXUAL SITUATIONS. You have been warned kiddliewinks. I'll be damned if ya can sue me now.

Chapter 3:

Dana slid into class twenty minutes late the next morning.  
"Glad you could join us Miss Cruz."  
"Sorry Mr Bender..." She said monotonously.  
"Take your seat Dana, as I was saying..." Dana sat with Logan. He smiled at her.  
"Good morning, gorgeous." He whispered, underneath the table his hand lay cupped on her thigh. At first she thought it was just Logan being Logan, but then realised he was handing her her phone. She flipped it open and read her message.  
"Why'd you tell your Mom it was Zoey's birthday?"  
"I asked her for advice on what to get her..." Dana said dismissively. Logan shrugged. Dana slipped the phone into the pocket of her jeans.

"You ok?" he asked eventually. The silence was killing him. Dana Cruz was a lot of things but she had never been silent. He found it incredibly creepy.  
"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked.  
"You seemed kinda... off last night?" Dana raised her eyebrows clearly saying 'elaborate on it pretty boy' "Well, fighting with Zo and stalking off and..."  
"Time of the month, Logan." She shrugged. "But I'll behave myself today, promise." She crossed her hand over her heart.  
"Why, you finished?"  
"Yeah... what's it to you anyway?" She queried.  
"Just curious." He shrugged. She smiled and set up her computer. There were strict rules about IMing in class, but she couldn't be bothered about that. She tapped 'SparkleSparkle' onto the screen.

SparkleSparkle: Hey  
Paranoid: Hey Sparky, why are we IMing when you're sat next to me?  
SparkleSparkle: Don't want Mr B to overhear us ;-)  
Paranoid: Makes sense, you look AMAZING today. Did I say that yet?  
SparkleSparkle: I won't tell you again about flattery Reese, I'm not gorgeous, or amazing. But... thanks  
Paranoid: You're in denial. You need someone to make you feel better about yourself. I'm that someone. Hey... wanna bunk off our next lesson?  
SparkleSparkle: (rolls eyes) And do what?  
Paranoid: Make out?  
SparkleSparkle: I might've known!  
Paranoid: Well whatta ya say. It's only Math, not like it's important.  
SparkleSparkle: (rolls eyes again) Ok, your room?  
Paranoid: No, Elvis is in there, your room. See you in a half hour.

* * *

Dana knew very well that if she continued to skip classes she'd be in trouble but Logan had skipped just as much as she had, so he'd be in trouble too.  
"Happy Birthday... for last week..." Logan whispered, handing her a small box. Dana blushed furiously.  
"I said I didn't want a fuss." She said in embarrassment.  
"It's not a fuss..." He argued. She opened the box and gasped.  
"Not a fuss! This must've cost... oh my god!" Dana was shocked. She couldn't believe Logan would spend this much on her. A beautiful pendant hung on a rose gold chain. The pendant itself was rose gold with a considerable sized diamond in the centre, with engraved marks spreading out from it.  
"Oh my... god..." She repeated.  
"Read it..." Logan encouraged. On the front engraved amongst the patterns were written the words 'Love' above the diamond and below 'Truth'. She gasped.  
"Oh... my... god." She said for the third time. Logan laughed.  
"It's pretty..." He said.  
"Pretty? You're kidding me this is... this is wow!" Her smirked. He took it from her and pulled her hair out of the way, to fasten it. 

"You are... you're too much you know that Logan."  
"Yup." He smirked again, and turned her to face him. "It looked great in the shop. It looks better on you..." He turned her again, she was starting to feel dizzy, she was now facing the mirror.  
"I don't know what to say..."  
"Well a 'thank you' would be nice..." Logan suggested with a cheeky smile. She turned and flung her arms around him.  
"Thank you!"  
"And you could add in 'Logan Reese because you are the hottest most generous boyfriend who ever lived' If ya felt like it." Logan pushed. Dana kissed him. She slid her tongue against his lips and he pulled back.  
"Or you can just do that some more..." He reasoned. She smiled.  
"You're amazing." She whispered. He sat on her bed. She sat on his knee.  
"You're not too bad yourself." He whispered, placing his hands on her waist. He pulled her closer.  
"It's fading..." She commented, looking at his neck where the love bite from days earlier still showed.  
"Well..." He whispered in her ear, playfully kissing it in the process. "We could make more..." He pushed her flat on the bed.

She laughed as he pinned her.  
"Jerk..." He kissed her neck softly. She smirked slightly.  
"Don't do that..." He said eventually. "It's unbecoming on you."  
"It suits you, why not me..." She pouted. He slid so his body was inline with hers, and he lay flush against her.  
"Because..." He shrugged. "Because it doesn't... But... I'll tell ya what of mine you WOULD look good wearing?"  
"What would that be?"  
"My boxers..." he whispered in her ear.  
"Pervert." She laughed, trying to ignore the implications.  
"Maybe? Is that a bad thing?" He questioned, his hands sliding to her face, cupping her cheeks lightly. He kissed her very softly, delaying her eventual answer of:  
"It is when you're 14 kid." He pouted.  
"Oh shut up Miss Fifteen." He knocked something off the bed. Dana dived for it and quickly hid it under the bed. "Britney Spears? Who listens to that?" Logan questioned.  
"I dunno..." She shrugged. "Zoey or Nicole maybe..." She lied.

He smirked, and pulled her back into the bed. He just lay beside her, not touching her, just staring. She found it unnerving.  
"What?"  
"If someone had told me, a week ago that I'd be laid beside you, with that smile on your face... I'd have laughed at them."  
"Who knew you were such a romantic?" She snickered. He shrugged. She slid closer to him and he slid his arms around her.  
"What's wrong?" He whispered, sensing there was something Dana wasn't saying.  
"Nothing... it's just nice to... be held I guess." She shrugged and cuddled into him.  
"Soppy." He muttered, tightening his grip on her.  
"Hypocrite..." She mumbled in return.  
"Tease..."  
"Am not!" She punched him.  
"Ouch ok... ok." He rubbed his arm. He got the feeling he'd offended her. He kissed her forehead lightly. "Sorry..."  
"S'ok... I am a bit of a tease." She reasoned.  
"You're not..." He promised, placing his hands on her waist. "You're you."

The bell rang and Dana sighed.  
"We should be getting to class..." She stood up.  
"I guess you're right." He sighed and followed her lead. "I have Art."  
"French." She complained.  
"Ah... the language of love... how come we don't share that period?"  
"Because you couldn't speak French if your life depended on it." She laughed. He sighed and nodded.  
"I'll see you at lunch?"  
"Is it weird that I don't wanna go?" She asked nervously. He smirked.  
"Nah... I mean you're dating ME. Why would that be weird...?" She rolled her eyes and crossed to the door.She paused, and thenturned to him.  
"See you later then?" She asked, biting her lip. He placed his hands on her waist and stepped closer to her.  
"Of course..." He whispered, taking her lips with his. Her hands tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck and his pulled her hips closer to his. They fell against the wall. Desperate to deepen the kiss.

His hands began to wander but she pushed them back to her waist without breaking the kiss. He moaned into her mouth in complaint. She could tell he wanted to go further, but she didn't want to. His hands began to fumble with her shirt and he started to tug it over her head, he got it round her neck, showing her bra before she broke the kiss but not the embrace.  
"Get off." She snapped. He looked confused.  
"Dana..."  
"If you're only with me in the hopes that you'll get lucky then..." She started.  
"I'm not!"  
"Then get off!" He jumped back. She pulled her shirt back down, covering her indecency,  
"Sorry... look I..."  
"Forget it ok..." She shrugged. She turned away and left. Logan groaned and bashed his head against the wall. He had the most amazing girlfriend ever, and he'd just blown it.

* * *

Dana sat besides Zoey very cautiously. The only two there were Zoey and Chase and they appeared to be having an awkward silence. So Dana spoke first.  
"You still mad?" She asked. Zoey stabbed at her corn. "I'll take that as a yes?" Dana saw Logan approaching the table. "Zoey I need a girlfriend right now and you're it! Please don't get all stroppy with me because..."  
"I am so sorry!" Zoey flung her arms around Dana. "I was so stressed out and..."  
"You're forgiven!" Dana laughed. "Now stop hugging me you're cutting off my air supply!" Zoey blushed.  
"Sorry."She laughed sheepishly.Logan sat beside Dana but said nothing.  
"So you and me are cool?"  
"Yeah..." Zoey said embarrassedly. She was ashamed of her behaviour last night. She had realised without anyone telling her that he may have been a tiny bit out of order.  
"What about you and Chase?"Dana whispered.  
"Be quiet will ya?"She hissed.  
"If I was any quieter you'd need a mic." Dana argued.  
"I don't know yet."Whispered Zoey. "I guess I need to talk to him. It was only a friendly kiss right?"  
"Ask him." 

Dana found Logan's hand underneath the table and gave it a gentle squeeze to say she had forgiven him. She was pleased when he squeezed back. She had made her peace and she felt good about it.  
"Read the latest?" Chase asked, speaking for the first time. "Diamond Clarke is believe to be attending PCA of all places."  
"Yeah right." Logan laughed. "And I missed her how?"  
"Hey!" Dana thumped him.  
"Sorry." He raised his hands. "She's kinda hot." Dana pouted. He pulled her the 'You-Know-You-Can't-Stay-Mad-At-Me' eyes.  
"Do we have to talk about her?" Zoey asked.  
"Why do you hate her so much?" Nicole asked, plonking herself between Zoey and Chase.  
"She just really gets on my nerves ok." Zoey huffed. Chase found it highly amusing. Zoey flicked an olive at him.  
"Shut it, just coz you fancy her."  
"I don't 'fancy' her..." he shook his head. "Not a chance." Zoey looked at him in disbelief. "Jealous?" He asked suddenly. She raised her eyebrows challenging him.  
"You... wish." She said daringly.  
"You could bet on it." He smirked.

"When did these two become us?" Logan whispered.  
"That's what I was thinking... Chase is becoming a 'Mothers-lock-up-your-daughters' kinda guy." Dana giggled.  
"Did you just... giggle?" He asked in shock. Dana glared.  
"Ah there's the girl I know and Love..." Dana froze. Did he just say the 'L' word? Love? She nearly fainted.  
"What did... what did you just say?" She asked.  
"Um... I don't remember." He laughed. Zoey and Chase had stopped flirting. Nicole had stopped half way through raising her fork to her lips. "What?" Logan asked, evidentlyconfused.  
"You just said..." He paused for what seemed like forever.  
"What?" He asked bewildered.  
"Nevermind." Dana said quickly, turning her attention to Zoey and Chase. "Weren't you two flirting a minute ago?"  
"Us? never..." Zoey laughed innocently. Then tension that had so suddenly lifted, was once again thrown over the gang like a duvet.

"Why never?" Chase asked.  
"Because..." she paused. "Just because."  
"Why because?" Nicole questioned. Dana couldn't help but smirk. She had befriended Zoey again, but it did kinda serve her right. Dana believed in a little thing called 'Karma'  
"Because... shut up Nicole."  
"Gonna tell me to shut up?" Chase asked. "Why would we never flirt?"  
"Because we're best friends and..." Zoey was turning crimson quickly.  
"So were Dana and Logan." Chase countered quickly.  
"Dude, don't use us as an example." Logan warned. Chase shrugged.  
"I'm just sayin... friends first make the best..."  
"Couples?" Zoey asked cautiously.  
"Yeah that..." He mumbled. He hung his head to avoid her eyes. Zoey paused.  
"You mean you want us to be..."  
"I have Math homework..." He said suddenly. He stood up and disappeared.

"Did he just... sorta ask me out?" Zoey asked nervously.  
"Kinda."

* * *

Dana switched off the TV Zoey had recently installed in their room. It was only spouting some nonsense about 'Diamond Clarke's questionable residency at Pacific Coast Academy'. She looked up at Logan mischeivously.  
"What?" He asked.  
"About earlier..." She started. He sighed and winced.  
"I said I was sorry ok..." He sat beside her.  
"Maybe I changed my mind." She said with a smirk.  
"Tease." He mumbled, laying down and pulling the pillow over his head.  
"I know." She slipped on top of him.  
"What're you doing?" He asked in confusion as she unbuttoned his shirt.  
"I told you already... I changed my mind."  
"What's with the sudden change of heart?" He asked as she undid the last button.  
"What you said the other day..." She said. "About one of us vanishing off the face of the earth..." She pulled his shirt over his head. "If you went missing I'd always regret pushing you away." He sighed. 

"That so should not be your reason." He stared in slight shock as she removed her shirt completely. "Neither of us are going to vanish or get kidnapped or run away tomorrow are we?"  
"Are you complaining?" She asked. He shrugged.  
"Should I be?" He whispered as she tugged at his belt.  
"Not yet..." She smirked.  
"I told you, don't do that it's a huge turn off." She straightened it into a mischeivous grin as she finally freed him of his belt.  
"You don't appear to be turned off in the slightest." She snickered. She slid her hands down the front of his jeans and dragged them down. He closed his eyes and took in his breath.  
"Dana we should... oh." She slipped her hand down the front of his boxers and he forced himself to stay sane, but it was difficult considering the situation. "Dana stop." She ignored him and started pulling his boxers down."NOW." He barked. She pulled back in confusion.  
"Did you just say..."  
"Yeah..." he breathed. "Yeah I did..." He almost couldn't believe he'd said it. He'd just turned her away. She laughed.  
"You're joking right?"  
"No I'm not! This isn't... we could get... no!" Dana realised he was serious and she jumped off of him as though he was on fire. She grabbed her shirt and flung it on unbuttoned, making for the door. He pulled himself together enough to stop her.

"Dana..." he whined. "Look we gotta talk about this?" He zipped up his jeans.  
"What's there to talk about!" She demanded. He turned her around to face him.  
"You KNOW I want to..." He whined. "But the fact is that any second now Zoey could walk through that door."  
"Do we care?" Dana asked viciously.  
"I do..." Logan reasoned. "She respects you." He slid his hands to her shirt and slowly buttoned it up, hesitating between buttons. "Look if and when we do this..." He whispered. "We need to plan it so we won't get caught out or anything."  
"Tonight." Dana said decisively, as he finished her last button.  
"Tonight?" He croaked.  
"Yeah. Tonight. The guys'll be asleep, so as long as we're..." Logan sighed.  
"Dana..." He whined.  
"Unless you're changing your mind." She raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips.  
"Tonight..." He agreed. He raised his hand to her face and brushed her hair free. She kissed his fingertips as they passed her lips and she nuzzled into his hand.

"What time?" He asked.  
"Well the boys have to be asleep so... 3am?" She asked raising her eyebrows.  
"Anytime is fine by me..." He whispered, leaning down to kiss her. She pushed him away playfully.  
"You mad me wait, so I'm gonna make you wait. I'll see you at 3am." He groaned.  
"And you're gonna leave me like this?" He complained. Dana knew what she was talking about, but refused to acknowledge it.  
"Of course not! I'm not that cruel... here..." She threw Logan his shirt. He pouted.  
"3am." He repeated, disappearing.

* * *

"Dana, why is Logan's JACKET on your bed?" Teased Nicole. It was 1am and the girls had stayed up all night. Nicole was currently d  
"Ah we were making out and stuff." Dana shrugged.  
"This making out involved the removal of clothes?" Zoey asked raising her eyebrows.  
"Shut up." Dana pouted.  
"Dana's a slut..."  
"AM NOT!" She scowled.  
"Did ya sleep with him?" Nicole questioned.  
"All of you shut up! No I Haven't slept with him! Not that it's any of your business." Dana threw all the unpopped popcorn kernels at Nicole.  
"Do you plan on going all the way with him?" Zoey asked cautiously.  
"Once again none of your business but yes. I do. Tonight infact."Zoey hung her head.  
"I can't stop you D..."  
"Then don't try to." She huffed. "I'll be back in my own bedbefore school starts." 

"All I'm going to say is I think you're way too young. You're 15, he's 14. How is that old enough to..."  
"Don't lecture me!" Dana hit the off switch on the lights and everyone climbed into bed. For at least 10 minutes there was nothing but a horrible silence until Nicole said.  
"Good for you Dana. You deserve a guy like him. He's nice."  
"Thanks Nicole."

Dana could only assume the others fell asleep after that. At 2:45am she slipped out of bed and changed her clothes. She pulled on a pair of jeans and tugged a tank top over her head. She realised her usual curls were flattened from bedrest and and quickly pulled it into a messy ponytail. The door opened.  
"I said 3am Logan." She laughed, not turning to face him. She pulled a condom out of the drawer. Emergency stash. She felt a hand snake round her neck and she giggled. "Couldn't wait?" A hand clamped around her mouth, and at first she thought it was Logan being Logan. It took her only seconds to register this wasn't Logan. This was a full grown man and he was very strong.  
"She's already awake!" He hissed into the hallway.  
"Grab her and run then." Dana kicked and writhed and tried to bite him.  
"Stop squirming you brat." He snapped. He dragged her kicking and flailing from the room. A second man placed a knife to her throat as they stepped out of the building and into the darkness. She sobbed silently, as she was thrown, fearing for her life into the back of a very large white van. She lay there for a moment terrified. The guys got into the front of the van and started driving like insane men.

"Where are you taking me!" Dana asked when she regained herself enough to ask questions.  
"Relax Zoey... you'll be fine." Said kidnapper number one.  
"Zoey? No... I'm not..."  
"Shut up."  
"Ok, first things first you do NOT talk to me like that." Dana stood up, the adrenaline suddenly attacking her. "Do you know who I am?"  
"Pipe down." Snapped the nasty kidnapper again.  
"I am Dana Maria Des Santos Cruz! You do NOT talk to me like I am some..."  
"You're who now?"  
"How many aliases do you have kid?"  
"Yeah one minute you're Diamond Clarke, the next you're Zoey Brooks, now you're Maria Des something or other."  
"What?" Dana's jaw dropped. Diamond and Zoey and... oh god. "You've got it all wrong!"

"Now do you see why I said we should've brought chloroform." Mumbled kidnapper number two.  
"Zoey Brooks is my room mate. There is no way in HELL she is Diamond Clarke."  
"I'm sure."  
"For one thing, she's white. For a second thing, she's blonde. For a third she's about 2 inches shorter than Dimaond Clarke ws when she disappeared!" Dana could not believe this web of lies had resulted in poor Zoey being accused of something that obviously wasn't true. No matter what she said to the kidnappers she couldn't get through. Dana curled up on the floor of the van and cried. She was incredibly scared.

* * *

Logan watched the clock tick past 3. Past 4. When it hit 4:30 he figured that Dana changed her mind. He sighed and pulled the covers over his head. He was fed up. Stupid Dana. Sheat least could havecome to tell him that she'd changed her mind again!  
"Bitch." He mumbled, before finally falling asleep. 

A/n: Haha. So Dana has been kidnapped, in mistake for Zoey, who obviously can't be Diamond. Or can she?  
DON'T GUESS. JUST REVIEW.


	4. Time's up

A/n: This chapter hurts my head. You have been warned.

Chapter 4:

_'Neither of us are going to vanish, get kidnapped or run away tomorrow are we.'_ That was what he'd said, just hours before. Now as the day broke Dana was miles and miles away from PCA. The van stopped outside an apartment block and one of the kidnappers dragged her out. She squinted in the morning sun. She'd always seen the sunrise as beautiful. A miracle. Yet... today she felt she needed more than a miracle.  
"Ok Zoey... inside."  
"I'm NOT Zoey Brooks!" Dana snapped. They led her up the stairs. Dana hoped they'd meet someone on the stairs, she felt that if she could just look someone in the eye then they'd instantly know the story. Unfortunately, that was not the case. No sane law-abiding civilians were awake at this hour. "What do you intend on doing with me?" Dana asked, trying not to show her fear.  
"Inside." Barked the kidnapper.

Dana did as she was told. She was immediately attacked by a bundle of blonde.  
"Oh my god! I love your films!" Screamed the little girl. Dana sighed. She resigned herself to nodding. "Can I have your autograph?" she begged. She held up a notepad and pen. Dana took them and reluctantly scrawled 'DC' onto the sheet.  
"You hungry Zo?"  
"Will you stop calling me that!" Dana snapped. "If I can prove to you that Zoey Brooks isn't Diamond Clarke, will you let me go?"  
"Cram it, shut up and eat."  
"Make me!" Dana said, glaring at him. Both men were wearing ski-masks, but she could see their eyes. His were livid. One kidnapper raised his hand as if to hit her but a the other stopped him.  
"Leave her be. Lock the doors, and leave her be."

* * *

"I'll be back in my own bed by morning, she says." Zoey scowled. "I swear to god she's going to end up pregnant before she's sixteen!"  
"Oh come on Zo, she's sensible. She probably had such a good time that she fell asleep with him. Does it matter?" Nicole asked.  
"Ugh, I'm not talking to her. Logan either." Zoey huffed. Nicole sighed.  
"Suit yourself, but I am."  
"Traitor." Mumbled Zoey. 

When Dana and Logan didn't show up for class, nobody thought anything of it. Chase was avoiding Zoey and Michael wasn't in any of their classes, so there was precious little communication between the boys and girls. Infact, when they all sat together at lunch, nobody spoke for a full half hour. The first one to speak was Chase.  
"Ok. I know why Zoey's mad. What about everyone else?"  
"We're all mad at Logan." Zoey said.  
"Me! What did I do!" Logan said suddenly. He looked incredibly hurt. Had Dana said something to the girls about him? He hadn't pressured her into anything, so he didn't see why they would be mad at him.  
"Have fun last night?" Zoey demanded.  
"Zoey!" Nicole said, blushing furiously. She couldn't believe Zoey would discuss this over dinner.  
"Well..."  
"Is that supposed to be funny?" Demanded Logan.  
"I hardly think it's funny that at 14 years old you're sleeping with a girl you've been dating for a week." Zoey growled. Chase hushed her.  
"Zoey calm down..." He pleaded.  
"No I will NOT calm down. I think it's sick."

"FYI: I didn't sleep with her! She never showed up!" There was a very long pause.  
"If she wasn't with you last night..." Nicole started.  
"And she wasn't with us..." Zoey continued, raising her eyebrows.  
"Where was she?" The girls looked very confused.  
"If I know Dana, she'll be skipping school because she's mad at one of us." Logan said. He didn't seem too worried.  
"But why would she disappear so early?" Nicole asked. "Dana doesn't do early."  
"If you're that worried, I'll text message her." Logan quickly tapped up an SMS.

'Dana, everyone's worried. If it's me I'm sorry, come home? Logan.'

* * *

Dana was locked in a room with a 9 year old girl. She paced the room, trying at windows and doors with no luck.  
"Daddy says you're nasty. But I like you."  
"Thanks... um..."  
"Emma. E-M-M-A Emma." She said as though she'd been taught to recite it. Dana's phone bleeped. She jumped. Her phone! She knew she couldn't call anyone, because she'd be overheard. But she could text message. Her heart leapt when she read Logan's message. She quickly tapped back  
'SOS! NEED HELP CALL COPS!' She heard the door opening. She supposed she could've used details, but she didn't know any. She hit send and hid her phone behind her back.  
"Okay Maria..."  
"It's Dana Maria." Dana rolled her eyes.  
"Dana Maria then," He shrugged. "We've decided you can't be Diamond Clarke, but Zoey Brooks..."  
"Zoey is NOT Diamond ok!" Dana snapped. 

"We need to survey that for ourselves... now. Hand over your cell phone." Dana narrowed her eyebrows.  
"What cell phone?" She challenged.  
"The one behind your back." Snapped a kidnapper. Dana reluctantly handed her cell phone to them. They scrolled to the Z's for Zoey.  
"When you find Diamond Clarke, what do you intend to do?" Dana asked in what she hoped was a calm voice. The whole thought of being around these two possible homicidal men made her a tad jumpy.  
"Reinstate her fame." Said the nice kidnapper.  
"And if she refuses?"  
"Then it's splashed over the tabloids that a certain Miss Clarke met an unfortunate end," Said the nasty one, stroking his thumb down the blade of his knife. Dana paused. She couldn't let that happen to Zoey!

"You're going to call Zoey Brooks up, and ask her to meet you at Beaumont Park at 1pm today. Tell her to come alone."  
"And if you say ANYTHING about being here..." He fingered his blade again. She gulped.  
"And I will be the one meeting her?"  
"Yes but we'll be waiting close by, we'll be watching and if you say one thing out of line..."  
"We only want to survey Zoey, to prove she isn't Diamond."  
"Gotcha." Dana sighed. She took her phone and dialled Zoey's number.

"Hey Dana. Where the hell are you?"  
"Hey Zo. I'm just hanging around. But I kinda wanna talk." Dana pretended to be upset. She decided to blame Logan. Although she wasn't mad at Logan at all, and she missed him most, he was the most believable excuse.  
"I'm still mad at you." Zoey snapped.  
"Yeah we can yell at each other all we want later. Meet me at Beaumont Park at 1pm?"  
"Why shou..."  
"Dana!"  
"Logan!" Dana gasped. She knew she wasn't allowed to talk to him. "I love you." She breathed. "And I'm sorry. But you GOTTA put Zoey back on!"  
"Did you just say the L word?"  
"Yes. I did. I love you..." She saw the man with the knife advancing on her. "Put Zoey on!" Logan reluctantly handed Zoey the phone.  
"Beaumont Park? 1pm. Ok... we'll be there."  
"No Zo. Just you. Nicole's too hyper and I don't want to talk to any of the boys. Especially Logan ok." Dana didn't want her boyfriend caught up in this twisted little plot.  
"Ok, ok." Zoey sighed. Dana held a finger up to the kidnappers to signal to let her talk.  
"And Zoey, do me a favor? There's a black box underneath my bed. It's got three padlockson it. Could you bring it to the park for me, please?" She begged.  
"Sure."

* * *

Dana saw Zoey approaching. She had been told what to say and what not to say. She knew the kidnappers were just feet away, and it made her jittery.  
"Hey Zo..." Dana said reluctantly. She gave Zoey the best smile she could manage under the circumstances. Zoey handed her the slightly-larger-than-shoe-box-sized blackmetal box.  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" Dana had not been told to say this.  
"Zoey I'm running away."  
"What? You can't..."  
"I am. I haven't been entirely honest with you guys and... I'm sorry for that."  
"Dana whatever you've done we'll forgive you!" 

"Should we shoot?" Questioned the nasty kidnapper.  
"No, let her talk. I get the feeling she won't do a runner."

"My name ISN'T Dana Cruz, Zo." Dana never thought she'd see the day she'd have to admit this.  
"I'm confused." Zoey said.  
"Hi confused, I'm Diamond."She held out her hand to Zoey.  
"Oh my... no!" Zoey shook her head. "Diamond is a stuck up DIVA! You're a tomboy... you're..."  
"I'm Diamond Clarke Zo. I know you hate me but I am..." She sighed.  
"Why did you run away!"  
"Because I want to go back to fame Zo. The media were closing in on me at PCA..."  
"No..." Zoey said shaking her head. "I meant the first time. Why did you stop being Diamond Clarke and start to become Dana Cruz?"  
"Zoey, I was TWELVE! I was being followed by the paparazzi everywhere I went! I couldn't breathe. I was being suffocated by fame and I hated it. Everyone thinks being a star is amazing. It's NOT!" Diamond bit her lip. "Don't hold it against me Zo..." She reached out to put her hand on her friend's shoulder.  
"Don't TOUCH me!" Zoey hissed. "How do I explain this to your boyfriend? To my friends?"

"You don't have to Zo..."  
"You expect me to lie to them?" Zoey screeched. She stood up.  
"No," Diamond shook her head. "No more lies. In the Britney Spears 'Hit me baby... one more time' CD that's... under my bed I think. There's a note explaining everything. I'm gonna have to go now Zo." Diamond stood up.  
"I hate Diamond Clarke." Zoey whispered.  
"Why do you hate me?" Diamond asked. "What did I do?"  
"When I was 10 years old... I went to a premier of your film. You refused to sign my photo." Diamond blushed.  
"I've never refused a fan... ignored them perhaps."  
"You totally blanked me. I was devastated. You were my idol."  
"Sorry. But I can't get round everyone Zo. How was I supposed to know you'd end up being Dana's best friend?" She asked. "I guess this is goodbye Zoey..."  
"Does it have to be?" Zoey begged.  
"Yes. Do me a favour? Tell Logan I'm sorry."  
"Why sorry?"  
"Because..." Diamond sighed. "Oh Zoey..." Diamond hugged her. "If you EVER come to another movie premier I'll sign a photo I promise." The girls hugged each other and Zoey vanished.

"So you say you're Diamond herself?" Asked kidnapper number 1. Diamond nodded.  
"Use your knife to break the box open." She ordered as they entered the apartment. The three kneeled on the floor. A kidnapper (Diamond had long since lost track of which one was which) smashed the box open with a knife. Diamond took a pair of shoes from the box.  
"The famous heels I wore to the Oscars." The heels were very high and the entire surface's of the shoes were studded with diamonds. She smiled slightly, remembering how she'd teetered and tottered on the heels. "The dress I wore to the premier of Heroes and Angels." She pulled out a long, black silk dress. "My album!" Diamond had only realeased one album, having started to sing at age 11. She pulled the sleeve out of the case and showed them the photos on it.

"You look prettier with straight hair."  
"So my boyfriend tells me." Diamond sighed. He wasn't her boyfriend anymore. She wouldn't be able to see him again. He was not Diamond's boyfriend at all and never had been. He was Dana Maria Des Santos Cruz's boyfriend. Dana Maria Des Santos Cruz's EX boyfriend. "Screen shots. Cast shots. Audition tapes." Dana emptied out the rest of the box. "It's all here."  
"Wow..." Said a kidnapper. Diamond removed the last thing from the box.It was a photo taken only three weeks ago. Zoey was kneeling infront of the rest of the group, everyone else crowded round doing individual poses. Diamond thought Dana looked cute. She had a serious pouty look on her face and Diamond could swear her eyes were on Logan.  
"Dana Cruz and her friends..." Diamond showed them the photo. "I'm willing to go back to fame. I'm willing to take centre stage again..."

* * *

Zoey didn't arrive back at PCA for hours. It was nearly six pm when she arrived.  
"Zoey are you ok?" Chase asked when she walked into the lounge looking pale. Zoey shook her head and started to cry. Chase panicked. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Has my hopeless girlfriend shown up yet?"Logan asked, slightly concerned about his girlfriend's well being. Zoey started to cry hearder. Chase held her closer.  
"It's ok... it's ok." Chase repeated soothingly. He pulled herchin upso she wasfacing him. "What's wrong Zo?" He whispered, stroking her tears away from her face.  
"Dana... she's..." Zoey couldn't talk. Chase shh'd her again but Logan was growing impatient.  
"What's wrong with Dana, where is she?" Zoey said nothing. She took Chase's hand and signalled for the rest to follow her. She led them up to 101 and sat everyone down apart from Chase. She didn't let go of his hand. Slowly she handed Logan the Britney CD from under Dana's bed. Logan looked confused. 

"She says... she says she's sorry." Zoey whispered. Chase squeezed her hand tightly. Logan opened up the sheet of paper that fell out. He read aloud.

_'Hey,  
If you're reading this it means one way or another I've been found out. I am sorry I've lied to you for so long. But I had to do it. I was under so much pressure. I've met some amazing people here at PCA. Zoey Brooks, Nicole Bristow: Oh my god! You guys are the most rockin' room mates a girl could ever hope to have. Screw the Oscars, you're my rewards. Chase, you are one of the sweetest guys I know, you're sensitive and funny...I just wish you and Zoey would stop playing games. Michael, dude you are so cool! Words cannot describe how cool you are! Dustin, you're like a little brother to me, you're gonna grow up to be a real heart breaker. Quinn, oh my god woman! How crazy are you! I'll never forget the weird experiemnts you pulled on us all, you're one hell of a scientist. I guess that leaves Logan. Not much to say. I guess I always held a torch for you... well, more like a candle. It's just a little crush. _

_I'm gonna shut up now because I'm rambling, and I'll probably end up crying. I'll get down to the point. My name is Diamond Clarke. I ran away when I was 12 years old. My mom faked my death, and sent me to live with my cousins, miles away. I was sent to PCA. I'm glad of that. I got a chance at something I'd never had. A normal life. You guys were there for me through that. Being Dana Cruz was FUN! I got to be everything Diamond wasn't. I got to curl my hair, wear scruffy clothes, be a slob! If I have truly been found out then there's an incredibly high possibility there will be no Dana Cruz anymore. I'm gonna miss you guys._

_If I have to go, know I love you all. No matter what! Love always,  
Dana Cruz/Diamond Clarke.' _

"Oh... my... god." Nicole whispered. Zoey started to cry again. It had just hit home that she would never see Dana again. That Dana had never existed. Chase slid his arm around her and held her close. She cuddled into him, listening to his heart beating rhythmically.  
"What did she say?"  
"Not much..." Zoey whispered shaking her head. "Just that she wanted to be Diamond Clarke again..." Everyone sat, silently. Nobody dared to say anything. Everyone noticed Logan was crying, but nobody tried to console him.

* * *

"We're live at the airport where Singer/Actress Diamond Clarke is jetting offback to LA, her hometown. Reports are already coming in that she's working on her first single since her glittering comeback." 

Diamond hugged Zoey tightly. Nicole next. She gave Michael and Dustin a quick hug, and Quinn an even quicker hug, because she was scared of her. She kissed Chase's cheek lightly.  
"Take good care of her ok." She whispered. He knew what she meant.  
"I will." He promised. Dana sighed. Zoey said Logan had point blank refused to come. She would've liked to say goodbye. Merely a week after her comeback she had been so busy she hadn't been able to go to PCA at all. She missed Logan a lot. Diamond walked up the runway. She blew a kiss to the viewers.

Logan ran at top speed. He didn't care what she'd done. He knew that if he didn't say goodbye, he'd regret it for the rest of his life. It was one of those hackneyed movie scenes. He hurried as fast as he could. He could see her. He HAD to tell her he loved her, before it was too late.  
"Dana!" He yelled. She started to turn around but as he caught her eyes the airplane door closed. He gulped back tears. He'd missed his chance.

A/n: It's not over yet folks. Review! No flames please.


	5. Return to chaos

A/n: Hey hey people! Thanks to the reviewers. (Yes even the flamers... yummy, s'mores are tasty)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own TRL, I do however own the cute new host. To be TOTALLY honest... I'm sorry guys I don't own Zoey 101 either... (I know I know, such a devastating shock)

Chapter 5:

Diamond sat fidgeting in the back of the limo. She was bored. Living the high life? She hated it. After living the excitement of the risk-taker Dana, Diamond was finding fame boring. She was constantly being judged for doing things most girls her age would do without thinking. Right now, she was headed to TRL. She had sent Zoey a text message, to tell her to watch it. The gang hadn't been in contact. They wouldn't return her calls, they barely sent her messages. Even after Zoey had sworn not to forget, Diamond felt she had already been abandoned. Finally losing patience with sitting still, she stood up and opened the sun roof. She climbed onto the seat and stood so her upper torso was out of the roof. Into the air. Feeling the wind whip through her three-hours-in-the-making styled hair, cracking her lip gloss and cutting at her cheeks, she felt free.

She tossed her new hair style back and stared into the sun, she gave a delighted scream.  
"Miss Clarke! I must insist you get back in the vehicle!" Her chauffeur insisted. She ignored him. Just to feel the exhilerance of being alive, she needed it. It was an addiction. Diamond needed the danger of being Dana again, or else she'd go mad.

* * *

"Are we going to watch her then?" Chase asked. Zoey and Nicole nodded and made themselves comfy on the couch. Chase slid beside Zoey and slipped his arm around her. She lay her head on his chest. Logan sat in the recliner. He had been very distant since the airport dash. Everyone had seen it, and known he wasn't as tough as he had been making out he was. They knew he cared, and that bugged Logan to no end.  
"Any guesses as to why she's on TV?"  
"She's ALWAYS on TV." Zoey said enviously. "Lucky cow."  
"I'm thinking it's that music video the magazines keep ranting about." Said Nicole dismissively, as though she hadn't been leafing religiously through the glossies for info on her friend, she had. Logan said nothing,

* * *

"I'm Rhys Waring and we're live at the TRL studios today where we will be having a very special guest. Diamond Clarke will be joining us to discuss her new video, that is when she actually arrives. She's a little late, ah to be famous, you see if I showed up this late it'd be all'RHYS YOU'RE SACKED' or 'Rhys your wages are docked until further notice'... Hold on... yes we're getting reports in, however, yes... yes Diamond Clarke has justentered the building!" Seconds later the door beside Rhys opened and a very sheepish looking Diamond made her appearance. "What happened to you?" He asked.  
"Limo, sun roof, wind." She smiled. It was unusual for everyone to see someone as posh and as famous as Diamond Clarke, walking into a studio, on live television, with her hair a complete birds nest and her make up severely wind damaged. Diamond had gone back to her original hair colour of jet black, and straightened it, but right now it looked scruffier than Dana's had ever been.  
"Well..." Rhys looked slightly abashed. Diamond fell onto the sofa floppily,looking incredibly pleased with herself.

"Well, aren't we supposed to be interviewing?" She asked in amusement. Rhys sat down.  
"Been here two minutes and you're telling me how to do my job. You've got spirit. Now first things first, how old are you?"  
"I turned 15 about a month and a half ago." Zoey's party seemed like an eternity ago, but it had been her birthday too. Lying about it had hurt, especially when Zoey had yelled at her. Diamond's hand automatically flew to her neck to play with the pendant Logan had given her. 'Love' always. 'Truth' well... she hadn't been entirely truthful with him.  
"Wow, only 15 and a name that's eteched in stone... speaking of your name... a name like Diamond?" Diamond laughed.  
"My Mom chose it. You should hear my sisters names!" Diamond was a very pretty, unusual name.  
"Sisters?"  
"Yeah. I have 3 sisters, Rayne, Sparkle and River." Diamond ticked them off on her fingers. "They're all older than me."  
"And none of them have ever wanted to live your lifestyle?" Rhys questioned, brushing his blond curtains away from his eyes.  
"Honey, Rayne's a model. Sparkle starred alongside me in Rainbow Dreams and River... River's a bit of a singer. More like karaoke joke but... oh you know I love you girls." Diamond smiled.

The gang had never seen her look less Dana-ish. She looked and sounded so girly. Diamond came off as a total diva.  
"Now, this new video of yours is a cover of Britney Spears and Don Philip..."  
"Yes." Diamond nodded.  
"I understand the song is about a nasty breakup?"  
"No!" She protested. "That's not anything like it." She looked very offended by this.  
"Ok... what IS it about?" Rhys asked.  
"It's about an unfortunate seperation." Diamond said shaking her head.  
"What made you want to sing about that? You seem such a happy girl." Diamond sighed.  
"I was in love."  
"Love, but you're so young." Diamond smiled and fingered her pendant.  
"Yeah I know. I loved him, and when this whole Dana Cruz is Diamond Clarke thing came out into the open... well we sort of fell apart." Diamond was close to tears. "I really missed him... and decided to recreate this video, because it showed exactly how I felt. The guy I sing it with... it's a duet. Oh my god he is so talented!"

"Dude!" Chase said in shock. "She's talking about you."  
"Yeah but she's talking in the past tense. 'I missED him' 'How I FELT'." Logan shook his head. "Plus she's only saying it because it sells."  
"Possibly..."

"Can we roll it?" Diamond asked.

_Diamond stood back to back with a male singer. Softly she spoke  
_"**Time may take us apart, but I will still love you. I promise" **_The background was black. The two were stood back to back in the middle of space. Both sang.  
_"**And when the stars, stars are falling, I'll keep calling" **_The two walked away and the scene showed Diamond sat on her bed at home._  
**"I promise that you'll be my one my only, everything, I'll never be untrue" **_She sang standing up from her bed to look out of her window at the night sky. The scenesplit to show them both staring out their windows at the stars high above._  
**"And I promise back that for your love I will do anything" **_He sang into the darkness._  
**"I will give you the stars" **_Diamond promised._  
**"I will buy you the moon" **_Swore the guy. _  
**"And even through longest of our nights" _Diamond turned and surveyed her empty room. Her empty bed. _  
"And Even through the darkest days our" **_He started off the line and they both finished it._  
**"Love will find away" **_She grabbed her teddy bear and hugged it hard, falling onto her bed. She leaned across to reach for her cell phone._

The gang were shocked at how high Diamond's voice could go.

**"And when the stars are falling, I'll keep calling." **_She stared at her phone and tried very hard not to cry._  
**"I will still love you  
And when your dreams are fading, I'll be waiting  
I will still love you." **_Diamond grabbed her coat and walked out into the yard. Suddenly it was mysteriously day time._

_The seasons passed according to the words Diamond sang, she ran through an entire year of seasons, one one busy street. Everyone else faded in a blur but she stayed clear on the screen.  
_**"You are my summer breeze, my winter sun, my springtime soul, my autumn touch of gold"  
"You are my sky my rain a way which my love flows cuz you're all" _He was sat infront of a river, that looked suspiciously like make-out point. he hurled a rock into the lake._  
"The smile of my heart and the breathe of my soul" _from their seperate locations they both sang the same line._**  
**"Even if we find ourselves apart"_ she sang solo_  
"We will hold our hopes and dreams." _he sang his line solo. Both of them raised a hand to the left of their chests._  
"Forever in our hearts" **_They both sang._

**"And when the stars are falling, I'll keep calling  
I will still love you  
And when your dreams are fading, I'll be waiting  
I will still love you." _They were stood back to back in the stars again. Neither acknowledged the others existence._**

**"Tell me how you feel." _he begged as the two mysteriously appeared in their own rooms again.She hit the 'send' button on her phone. The message read 'I love you'_  
"I finally know howI feel. Tell me if it's real" _She pleaded,_  
"My heart is tells me it's real."  
"So real, so real." _she harmonized._**

**"And when the stars are falling, I'll keep calling  
I will still love you  
And when your dreams are fading, I'll be waiting  
I will still love you." _This time the mysterious starry space setting didn't appear_**_, instead she was boarding a plane. Logan saw instantly what was happening. He was running for the plane. Running at top speed. But she knew he wouldn't make it. She gave a sad, shy little wave before getting onto the plane and closing the door. She sat dejectedly on a chair and sang her solo._

**"Time may take us apart that's true  
But I will always be there for you." _This time there were no shots of the singer/actor. Diamond was singing from the heart. It was obvious she was nearly crying._  
"You're in my heart, you'll be in my dreams  
No matter how many miles between"_ She placed her hand on her heart._  
"I promise you that I won't forget  
The day we kissed or the day we met." _The plane flew over an area that looked suspiciously like PCA's surroundings. _  
"The sky may fall and the stars may too  
But I will still I will still... love you." _She swore. The plan began to spin and she was once again with her singer/actor friend in the starry sky.He slid his arms around her and she held onto him tightly, fearing for her sanity._**

**"And when the stars are falling, I'll keep calling  
I will still love you  
And when your dreams are fading, I'll be waiting  
I will still love you." _In the last notes the boy vanished. Leaving Diamond stood alone in the darkness._**

"She's crying!" Zoey said staring at the screen. It was true. In the studio, Diamond was trying and not succeeding to stop herself crying.  
"Oh, oh angel. Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine yeah... I just realised how cute I look in the pink PJ's." She lied, wiping her eyes. Rhys handed her a tissue.  
"A very emotional video there... we've run out of time though, because you were so late. But do you have any shoutouts before we go?"  
"The kids at PCA!" Diamond cried. "No matter where I go in the world! No matter what tour I'm on... what film I'm making. Call and I'll be there guys!" She gave the cameras a big smile before they shut off.

And once again the kids of PCA had completely lost sight of their friend.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZOEY!" Screamed Nicole. Zoey's sweet sixteen had arrived in a flurry. Chase had taken her out for a date on her birthday and when they had arrived back Nicole flung confetti at her.  
"Oh my god! You guys!" Zoey punched Chase in the arm.  
"Happy birthday babe." Logan said, gave Zoey a hug and handed her his gift. A new walkman. Zoey kissed him on the cheek before smiling broadly.  
"Thank you so much." She whispered. Nicole handed her a gift. It was a pink fluffy diary and matching pink fluffy pen. Zoey hugged her tightly.  
"Sweet sixteen."  
"Yeah Zo you can have sex now." Michael said. Chase and Zoey shared a 'Um...' glance and then Michael added. "Legally." Zoey laughed and blushed. Lola handed Zoey a very small gift and gave a huge grin.  
"A necklace?" Zoey questioned. Lola gave a theatrical sigh.  
"It's a dowsing pendant, you use it to locate..." 

"Oh my god!" Screamed Vicki, rushing into the room.  
"What?" Asked Chase.  
"YOU GOTTA COME SEE THIS." Vicki grabbed Nicole's hand and dragged her from the room. One by one everyone filed out into the yard.  
"Vicki!" Howled Nicole. "You're creasing my blous... oh my god!" A huge stage was set up in the yard and the banner across the top read 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZOEY'

"So everyone threw me a party?" Zoey asked in awe. She couldn't believe her friends had managed to rope the whole school in on the party plans.  
"None of us had anything to do with it!" Logan said in shock. Vicki shook her head.  
"A load of men in trucks came and set it up."  
"You're not by any chance an undercover spy working for a secret government are ya?" Nicole questioned. Lola's eyes sparkled at the sight of the stage. Everyone could tell she wanted to get on stage and perform, it was an automatic response for Lola.  
"These speakers are wired up to the main building." Quinn acknowledged. As she approached them they crackled as the mic was switched on.

"HELLO PCA! CAN I HEAR SOME NOISE FOR ZOEY BROOKS!" Screamed the voice over the speakers. Zoey blushed furiously. How could someone do this? Especially if she didn't know them. Her best friends and boyfriend had said they weren't in on it.  
"I'm gonna sing a song for you Zo." Zoey recognised the voice but only vaguely. There was still no face to the voice. "It's called SWEET SIXTEEN!

"And you know,  
that I'm old enough now  
To make my own choices,  
and watch them turn out.

When you hear me say, that I'm sorry for what I did.  
You ignore me and say, you're still just a kid.  
But I'm old enough to put things aside,  
Coz I'm old enough to know when you're right.

And I'm sixteen, baby, sixteen  
I think it's time that you took me seriously  
Coz I'm sixteen, and I'm sixteen  
Gotta start moving on if you know what I mean.

I'm so sorry, for what I put you through  
I was a lost little kid, what was I supposed to do.  
When the going got tough, I turned to you  
You were the only ones to guide me through

I don't need to hold on  
I don't need to hold your hand  
When I cross the streets anymore  
That girl is gone  
Now a woman who knows,  
That she really needs SO much more.

And I'm sixteen, baby, sixteen  
I think it's time that you took me seriously  
Coz I'm sixteen, and I'm sixteen  
Gotta start moving on if you know what I mean.

So take me as I am,  
Or not at all.  
So take me as I am,  
Or not at all.

And word on the street is that you hate me now.  
But it's been such a long time, I really don't see how.  
And I know what I did was wrong  
But it's been so long so long so long  
So LONG

And I know I hurt you.  
I know I did wrong.  
But I was just a child.  
If you give meone chance  
Let me in for a little while  
I will show you who I am.

And I'm sixteen, baby, sixteen  
I think it's time that you took me seriously  
Coz I'm sixteen, and I'm sixteen  
Gotta start moving on if you know what I mean.

And I'm sixteen, baby, sixteen  
I'm sixteen. I'm sixteen.  
I think it's time that you took me  
You gotta take me more seriously!  
Coz I'm sixteen, and I'm sixteen  
Gotta start moving on  
Coz it's time to move on  
If you know what I mean.  
I can't live this way.

I'm Sixteen.  
I'm Sixteen.  
Take me seriously.  
Yeah I'm Sixteen!"

The stage curtains separated and the last few notes were struck by the very talented singer.  
"Happy Birthday Zo." Diamond whispered. The crowd went mad but the friends stayed silent. Diamond bit her lip.  
"Oh my god!" Screamed Nicole. Lola's eyes widened.  
"She's my idol!" She whispered. Diamond slipped off the stage. The gang broke free.

"Can I have your autograph?" Lola asked. "I've been a fan since forever!" Diamond giggled.  
"What's your name?"  
"Lola..." Lola smiled. "You're my idol."  
"Thanks. I used to be Zoey's idol... but she doesn't like me anymore." Diamond gave Zoey a shy smile. "Which is a shame, because it means she probably didn't buy my new album, in which I gave all my friends a special shout out." She cooed.  
"We're not your friends, Diamond. We're Dana's." Quinn said with a sigh.  
"The sad fact is Quinn, Dana never existed. She was a figment of my imagination. Just any other on screen character." Lola's eyes sparkled enviously.  
"You create such good characters! I'm an actress too. I'll be famous soon enough. Tell me what it's like acting alongside the stars!"  
"It's great! Oh my god. There are some amazing people out there!" Lola smiled broadly.  
"Like?"  
"No offence Lola, but this is kind of... personal. You can still hang round, but Diamond and us, we go way back." Michael said politely. Lola scowled.  
"Lola, swing by my dorm later. I'll give you the number for a really good talent agent." Lola jumped, hugged Diamond and then ran off.

"Your dorm?" Logan asked skeptically.  
"I'm staying at PCA for a week, on a set break from a TV show." Diamond said shyly. She led the gang upstairs to her dorm room. Room 222."Do you guys hate me?"  
"I don't hate you." Said Dustin softly.  
"Oh my god! I love your hair!" Diamond crouched down and fingered Dustin's new do. "You look stylin."  
"Oh my god, stylin! You've become Nicole."  
"No, I've become Diamond Clarke." Reasoned Diamond. She sat on her bed,  
"Well I don't hate you. I think you're cool." Nicole said adamantly. Diamond smiled slightly.  
"You think I'm cool now? Way til you see this... I brought pressies!" She grinned.

She passed Zoey a parcel.  
"Oh my god!" Zoey gasped. She unfolded a beautiful dress. A black silk halter neck thing with a large gap at the cleavage.  
"Designer. I bought it in Paris. You'd look amazing in it."  
"I don't have the shoes for this dress!" Zoey said shaking her head. Diamond paused for a moment and kicked off her heels.  
"For you."  
"You don't have the BODY for that dress." Nicole said in jealousy.  
"Aww Nicole, don't get mad. Here." Diamond handed Nicole a small box. Nicole opened it and gasped.  
"Oh my... GOD!" She screamed loudly. "C'est magnifique!" She was infact stating the name of the very expensive perfume Diamond had brought her.  
"Thought you'd like it." Diamond smiled. "Michael, here."  
"A signed photo of Ameliyier Olsa! You know her!"  
"She's my dance instructer. I knew you'd like her." She handed Chase and Quinn their presents.

Quinn stared in shock at the crystal set calculator.  
"I kind of smashed your last one... sorry." Diamond said guiltily.  
"Wow..." She whispered. Chase widened his eyes as he opened the box.  
"Rolex... My dad swears by them."  
"Thanks..." He mumbled in embarrassment.  
"D man! For you. Ugh, it was so awkward to pack I considered leaving it on the plane!" She laughed. She handed Dustin a basketball.  
"A basketball?" Zoey asked in confusion.  
"You're holding it upside down." Diamond giggled. She took it off of him and span it round. Dustin gasped. Everyone saw his eyes light up.  
"How'd you know they were my favourite team!" He asked.  
"Girls talk. I may not have always liked Zoey..." Diamond smiled at Zoey. "But I always listened to her."  
"Yeah you did. I'm sorry." Zoey apologised.

"I can't believe you're all going soft because she bought you off." Logan snapped. Diamond had not yet got round to him. She smiled sweetly.  
"Logan Reese. Same old same old, am I right?"  
"Too right. I'm the only one of us who hasn't changed." He growled, leaning against the door frame. "You show up here, a year after running out on us all, show the girls some sparkly gifts, spend a bundle on everyone and expect everyone to fall at your feet don't you Miss Clarke."  
"I didn't run out on anyone." Diamond said. "And I knew you'd only resent it if I bought you something. But, I did get you something." Diamond slid her hands up to her own neck. She unhooked her necklace and held it out to him. "This belongs... to you." Logan reluctantly put out his hand and the necklace he'd bought her for her fifteenth birthday fell into his palm.

"It's over Logan." Diamond whispered. He didn't break eye contact. She was close to tears, and he stayed as stony as he could.

A/n: It's not the end yet. Keep reviewing.


	6. Goodbye again

A/n: Hiya guys! I've been updating like crazy these past few weeks. Sex scene in this chapter. If you don't like it skip over it. You know what happens.

Chapter 6:

Logan sat on Michael's bed, running his fingers through his hair for what felt like the billionth time that night. Tonight was Diamond's last night at PCA. He hadn't spoken to her all week. Yet she was all he could think about. Everytime he saw her, sat at the table with Zoey, signing an autograph for the first graders, or just smiling andreading a magazine... he felt it. The spark that he thought had been extinguished when he'd missed her that day at the airport became a dangerous flame once again. And he couldn't stop it.

She had clearly said 'It's over' She no longer wanted anything to do with him. And that's why it hurt so much. Logan had lived his life seeing himself as better than everyone, now he wasn't good enough for her. Logan had never done that. The only person he'd ever had to try hard to live up to was his father. Fame changed people. He could cope with his dad. But when Dana had transformed into Diamond. He now knew nothing about Diamond. Yet he still loved her.

"You ok?" Asked Zoey softly. It was 11pm, and Michael was out. Logan knew Chase and Zoey wanted rid of him.  
"Do I look ok?" He mumbled.  
"Dude, tonight's your last chance with her."  
"I don't have a chance. She said so." He shakes his head and sighs.  
"I happen to know she still cares about you very much." Zoey said, taking her seat on Chase's bed.  
"She's a super star! She cares about everyone. She's the sort of girl who'll run up to someone. Kiss them. Sing song 'Love ya mean it CIAO!'" He growled.  
"If you don't say you love her. If you don't tell her we're going to have a repeat of last years decline aren't we." Chase asked. Logan sighed.  
"But she doesn't want me." He said. Zoey sighed. She crossed to him and knelt down infront of him, taking his hands.  
"You have a few hours left to fix things. Then she's gone." She whispered, looking directly into his eyes. "You know you gotta go talk to her." Logan bit his lip.  
"You only want me gone so you and Chase can get it on."  
"Well there's that. And I do want you and Diamond to be happy." She said earnestly. She took something from Logan's bedside table.

It was Diamond's necklace. 'Love' and 'Truth'.  
"You know it feels right." She hands him it. He nodded reluctantly and stood up. He didn't say a word as he left, instead he walked quickly, with his hands in his pockets and his head facing the floor. He raised his hand and knocked on her door shakily.

She bobbed her head around the door but not her whole body.  
"Hi...Logan..." She said cautiously. "Is something wrong?"  
"Can I come in?" He asked, his mouth suddenly feeling very dry. She looked apprehensive.  
"I'm kinda busy." She said, shaking her head.  
"This'll only take a minute." He begged. She sighed.  
"Ok you caught me... I'm not busy. I'm kinda indecent." She confessed. "And all my clothes are pretty much packed." She bit her lip. She saw how desperate he looked right now, and she knew he really needed to talk to her. She reluctantly opened the door and stepped back, allowing him in. He walked in still looking around. Anywhere but her. He didn't want to see her eyes.  
"So..." He said, surveying the boxes against the walls. "All set for tomorrow."  
"Yeah..." She said awkwardly, closing the door behind him. He turned to face her.

His jaw almost dropped. She was wearing something that had to be illegal in some states. A silk and lace nightie, if it could be called that. It had two silk spaghetti straps and the body came to just below her cleavage. It clung to her gracious figure, accentuating the perfections. It stopped just at her thigh. Logan suspected she was wearing nothing below it and the thought made him queasy. She walked a little past him and grabbed something from her bed. A black silk dressing gown. That too came to only her thighs, and didn'thave a tie, soshe had to hold it closed across her bust.He gulped.  
"So... why're you here?" She asked cautiously. He paused, trying to cleanse his mind of the dirty thoughts running through his mind, but he found he couldn't. He sat down automatically, to hide his shame so to speak. He was most definitely turned on by that. Diamond seemed to realise what was happening and hung her head to avoid his eyes.

"Um... look. I gotta leave early tomorrow. So..." Logan nodded.  
"We never said goodbye last time." He mumbled. She nodded.  
"Nope... but that wasn't my fault. And so far it hasn't been my fault this time. You're avoiding me. Not Vice Versa." She said earnestly.  
"The reason I'm avoiding you is... I want it to go away." He admitted, clenching his fists over her  
"Huh?"  
"I still love you ok."  
"Logan!" she said in angry shock. "No! You don't!"  
"Yes, I do." He drew his eyes slowly up from her ankles. Hesitating in certain places. He saw Diamond squirm. He caught her eyes.  
"We were only going out for a week! And that was last year! And you didn't even know my name! How can you sit there and say you love me?" She demanded.

"That's just it. My point exactly. I know I shouldn't love you.But I know that every moment I spent with you since your first day at PCA... felt wasted. Until we got together."  
"Logan..."  
"No shut up." He snapped. "You are the ONLY thing I've ever done right... I always make mistakes. I'm a walking screw up. Then you walked out on me... Without even saying a proper goodbye."  
"It wasn't like I had a choice in the matter." Diamond whispered.  
"You ran away!" He growled.  
"No I didn't." She started to cry. Logan didn't move. "I didn't. I wouldn't have. Honest."  
"You ran away. Zoey told us."  
"No! I lied." She mumbled. "I wouldn't run away. Ever again. I only ran away the one time. From Diamond. To be Dana. I didn't run from Dana." She swore.  
"Yes you..." He stood up to his full height, which had grown a considerable bit since Diamond had last seen him. He had always been taller but now was ridiculously tall.  
"NO I DIDN'T!" She screamed, stepping closer to him.  
"WE WERE THERE!" Diamond slammed her hand across his face.

The resounding slap echoed through the empty room. She raised her hand to her mouth.  
"No you weren't." She whispered. "Were you there! When they held me at knifepoint and told me they'd kill me?" She demanded. "Where you there when they made me take all my worldly possessions from a girl they told me they'd shoot?" She was shaking. "When they said I had to go back to being Diamond Clarke or they'd slit Zoey's throat? EXCUSE ME FOR NOT SAYING GOODBYE LOGAN!" Logan listened with wide eyes.  
"Oh my god." He whispered. She nodded.  
"So you see, I couldn't say goodbye properly. You had your chance at the airport. I've NEVER switched my phone number. You know my email adress. You're the one who lost contact Logan. Don't go pinning this on me." She hissed.

"I am..." He started.  
"A jerk? A complete prat? A total hypocrite? Take your pick."  
"Sorry. Ok I'm sorry." He placed his hands in the air. "Forgive me?"  
"Yeah. I gotta get up early tomorrow so..." Logan shook his head.  
"No..." He whispered. Raising his hand to the side of her face and brushing a stray strand of hair from her face.  
"No! Logan stop!" She shook her head free of him and turned her back. "No!"  
"Why?" He asked eventually.  
"Because I gotta go tomorrow." She said. "I'll be in Miami. It won't work..."  
"Look..." He turned her round slowly. She had her eyes closed.  
"I don't want to." She whispered. "If I keep my eyes closed. I'm back to last year... the two of us... never Diamond. Never. But I gotta go tomorrow Logan. We can't be together."  
"I know..." He mumbled. He kissed her forehead lightly.

"But I gotta say goodbye."  
"You're not seeing me off from the airport tomorrow?" She asked in shock. He shook his head.  
"I can't I don't wanna be in the middle of a media circus." Diamond nodded. She understood. She also understood she was with the boy she was madly in love with, but could never be with. Her lifestyle forbid it. It made her want to scream. She was stood in his arms and anything she did would be forgotten tomorrow. There was a very long silence. In which neither said anything. Then he tried again. He placed his fingers under her chin and brought her face up to him. This time she didn't protest. She stared at him. Their eyes said it all.

She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him roughly. His hands however didn't touch her. Instead they fiddled with each other. He slid the necklace up to her neck and fastended it.  
"Logan I..." She shook her head. "I can't."  
"Please?" he begged. She bit her lip.  
"But after tonight that's it Logan... Us over... Forever." She shook her head.  
"Then take it." He whispered. She sighed.  
"Tonight's our lastnight Logan." He nodded.  
"I know." He said. "I know."  
"I don't wanna waste it." She whispered. She kissed him again. He slid his hands to her waist. She pushed him so he was sat down and she kneeled on him, stradling him. He broke the kiss.

"Diamond should..."  
"Dana..." She whispered. "I'm always Dana to you." She promised. He nodded. He understood. He placed his hands to her cheeks, cupping her entire face. He leaned across and kissed her. She slid her silk robe off of her shoulder and slowly dropped it onto the floor.  
"You sure?" He whispered in slight shock.  
"Yeah. We were supposed to on our last last night. And then I sorta got, kidnapped." She smiled vaguely. "And this can be our goodbye." He nodded. he knew it was only a one night thing, but it felt right. He slid his hands down to her thighs and found the hem of her nightie. He slowly slidthe silk lingerieup and over her head. He had been right. She was wearing nothing underneath. He closed his eyes for a moment. She kissed him softly. He pulled her onto the bed and slid onto of her.  
"I love you."  
"I know, you've said." She whispered, her hands toying with a few loose curls.  
"I don't like your hair like that." He mumbled, fingering the straight black curtain that was Diamond Clarke's hair.  
"Neither do I." She shrugged. "But my manager says it suits."  
"Your manager never saw you as Dana Cruz." He muttered, as Dana removed his shirt.

"I've missed you." He whispered. She nodded.  
"I've been all around America this last year. But it's never felt likehome." She confessed. "Here feels right."  
"Then stay?"He pleaded. She shook her head.  
"I can't." She whispered. "I'm really sorry." He nodded in understanding. He slid his boxers down and slowly removed them.  
"You sure about this?" He asked eventually. "Your last chance to turn back." He said. She nodded.  
"I'm positive Logan." She kissed him lightly and he slid himself inside her, taking great care not to hurt her. She tilted her head back and moaned."I love you." She whispered. He nodded. and closed his eyes as he moved so he was more comfortable. He slowly rocked backwards and forwards, he kissed her gently.  
"Logan..." She begged, arching her back. He nodded. "Deeper."  
"I know..." He mumbled. "I know."

* * *

Diamond woke up at 8am the next morning. It was a Saturday, so nobody had to be in class. She screeched loudly. 8am! Her plane left at nine thirty! She got up and gathered her night clothes from the previous night. She pulled on a white sparkly polo sweater, and a pair of dark blue jeans. She fluffed her hair and tried to look a little more innocent. The fact was, last night she hadgiven her virginity, to a boy she may never see again. It was a depressing thought. She packed her final few pieces into her suitcase, and crossed over to him. 

He was asleep on the bed.  
"Goodbye Logan." She whispered, she leant over and kissed him. She was glad when he didn't wake up. It was easier that way. Less painful goodbyes or tears. She closed the door.  
"You all ready to go Diamond?" Chase asked. It had been arranged that he would drive them down to the airport.  
"Did um... not to be invasive or anything but... Did Logan stay with you?"  
"Yeah, we got to talking, I started crying, I fell asleep. He's asleep on my floor. Don't bother with him." She shrugged.

And with that she was led away. Driven to the aiport while her lover slept. Hugging her friends goodbye as he started to stir. And as he sat up, saw the empty room and remembered what had happened last night, the plane engine revved and Diamond Clarke once again shed herself of Dana Cruz and became Diamond Clarke. As Logan pulled his clothes on, Diamond's plane was reaching 10,000 feet. And she was gone again.

* * *

"Diamond Clarke has been kidnapped? Reports are in that after the filming of her new TV show 'Through my eyes', starring Dreama Turner and Russell Sharpe,concluded, Sixteen year old Diamond Clarke has once again vanished,"  
"Ah no!" Zoey said in shock. Logan raised his eyebrows.  
"This time there is cause for concern as her parents have launched an appeal requesting info on her whereabouts." Zoey automatically hit dial.  
"Diamond!"  
"Hey Zoey." Diamond said.  
"Are you ok!" She demanded.  
"Yeah, fine why?"  
"Have you seen MTV!" Zoey screamed. "They're saying you've run away again!"  
"I have." Diamond laughed.  
"DIAMOND CLARKE!" Zoey said using the motherly tone she was so good at. Chase clamped his hands over his ears. He loved Zoey dearly, but she was the scariest woman alive when she was frightened. 

"Ouch, you trying to deafen me?"  
"No! But... how can you run away again?" Zoey asked in shock. "And how can you be so calm about it? Are you coming back to PCA?"  
"1) Easily. 2) because I have good reason to run away and 3) No. I'm not going to Malibu."  
"Diamond!" She said in total shock. "Why?"  
"Because... well... Just because ok." Diamond said. "I don't have to explain myself to you."  
"Yes you do!"  
"Put someone else on I'm not talking to you in this mood." Diamond ordered.  
"GLADLY!" Zoey threw the phone at Logan.

"Hey D, what's the story?" Logan asked.  
"I've run away because I can't be in the media spotlight right now Logan. I'm sorry."  
"Hey, don't apologise for it. Must be hard for you." He said soothingly.  
"It is Logan! Zoey has no idea... and she keeps yelling at me and..."  
"Don't cry!" Logan said. It had been three months since she had turned sixteen, and he hadn't seen her in what felt like forever. But everything he felt for her was still strong. "Please, don't cry."  
"I can't help it Logan. The world is against me right now." She sniffed.  
"Well look. I'm not gonna ask you where you are. Because I know it'll upset you."  
"Thank you!" She screamed. "Finally, someone treating me like I know what I'm doing!" She seemed very relieved.  
"Well you're really good at running away. Not to be mean or anything it's just um..." She laughed. He loved her laugh. It made the angels cry.

"I know what you meant..."  
"But I am gonna ask one thing." Logan said. Diamond sighed.  
"What would that be?" She asked. Logan took a deep breath.  
"Are you safe, you don't feel threatened in any way wherever you're staying?"  
"No! I'm having fun. And I'm being taken care of and everything." He sensed the sincerity in her voice.  
"Then by all means Dana, you have my blessings."  
"She's called Diamond!" Zoey said irately. Logan ignored her. To him she was Dana.  
"Thanks Logan..." She said sweetly. "I've thought of you a lot these past few weeks."  
"You have?"  
"Yeah... I love you." She said, lowering her voice. Logan got the feeling that she was being eavesdropped on.  
"Yeah... I know..." he said softly.  
"Well It's just I..." Beep beep beep.

"Zoey your credits died." Complained Logan, handing Zoey back her phone. Whatever Diamond had to say can't have been that important because she didn't ring back. And when the others rang her, she didn't pick up. So everyone assumed that she was ok. Logan received the occasional text just saying 'I love you xxDxx' but it was from a number he didn't recognise, and when he texted it back or rang it, nobody picked up.

"Oh well..." Logan said. "Now news is good news. It means she's not in trouble."

Logan did not know how wrong he was.

A/n: There you go No flames.


	7. The time of conception

A/n: Well... last chapter was SO awkward to write. But apparently it was good to read so... shrugs

I do not own Drake Bell.

Chapter 7:

"Happy birthday Zoey." Chase kissed her softly. Zoey smiled gently. "We should probably get going." She pouted.  
"Do we have to?" She pleaded as he stood up.  
"Time for your party." He said pulling on his boxers.  
"My first party without Dana." She said, zipping up her skirt, reluctant to actually get out of bed.. "S'gonna be weird." Chase pulled his T-shirt over his head.  
"I know." He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her into a hug. Zoey tilted her head and gave an innocent smile.  
"Two years we've been together." She said gently. He nodded and raised his hand to her cheek. He pushed her hair behind her ear and stared into her eyes. After two years the spark in their relationship was still very strong... it had not dwindled like it did with most teenage loves.  
"Can't really remember not being together..." He whispered softly, leaning forward and kissing her. She leaned against him and he pulled her closer. She pushed him into the wall, never breaking the kiss. Chase understood.  
"Nice try Brooks... come on birthday girl. Party time." She pouted again.  
"Fine." She huffed. She grabbed her shirt and buttoned it up. She checked her make up and hair were still appropriate.  
"You look gorgeous." He assured her. She nodded.

She descended the stairs. Nicole beamed.  
"Happy Birthday Zo." She said hugging her friend. Zoey reached backwards and took Chase's hand. Chase squeezed it lightly. Logan looked up from his homework.  
"The birthday girl's here!" He said with a smile. He stuffed the offending english work into his bag and stood up. He handed Zoey a gift and a slice of cake. "Nicole made the cake." He reassured. Everyone who knew Logan knew his last cooking attempt had been disastrous, and since then he hadn't tried. This year had been a better year for Logan Reese. Everyone saw it in him. He had his spring back in his step. At 16 years old he was now fully active and almost hyper when he wanted to be. The only thing odd about him was that he had never had a girlfriend, which sparked many rumors amongst the girls about his sexuality.

The gang however knew differently. Logan was in love with a girl he had seen once in the past two years. he sent her a lot of text messages and sometimes spoke on the phone to her, but not often. Diamond Clarke was a very bad girlfriend, yet, she seemed to make Logan happy, so the gang rarely complained. She was still missing. The media, her family, and even Logan, had no clue where she was or why she went. That didn't seem to bother Logan.  
"Thanks Logan, Nicole too, this cake is great!" Zoey grinned. She lifed it to Chase's mouth and he took a bite. He nodded.  
"Nice work Nicole." She blushed and grinned. Zoey giggled.  
"Chase you got icing... right here." She signalled to his mouth. He rolled his eyes and brushed it away. Zoey sat on the sofa. Chase copied and slid his arm around her waist. She smiled and unwrapped Logan's gift. A silver bracelet, with only four links 'Z' 'O' 'E' 'Y'  
"Thanks." She leaned across and kissed Logan's cheek. Chase closed his eyes. That was his pet peeve about Zoey. He loved her a lot but she was very friendly, and it sometimes got her into trouble. Boys mistook her kindness for flirting, Logan, Michael and Robert being the exceptions. Chase knew she was only being friendly, but sometimes worried. He got very protective over her. She cuddled back into him.

As Zoey opened the gift from Robert, Quinn's super hot boyfriend, Logan's phone beeped rhythmically.  
"Text message from Diamond. She says happy birthday Zo."  
"Likewise for her, poor Diamond." Zoey said. "I hope she's having a good day... not being around her family and stuff."  
"Well I'll tell her you said so ok." Logan said hitting reply. He slowly tapped '_Happy Birthday from Zoey too. She says she hopes you have a good one wherever you are_' He often wondered where she was, but she never said and he never questioned. He found it worked better that way.

'_Do I not get a happy birthday from you too :-('_ He snickered at the text. Zoey was busy 'thanking' Quinn for her set of glow in the dark nail polishes... that read 'Highly toxic' on the label. She stared at her own polished nails which were bitten to high heavens and gave a vague/frightened smile. Chase made a mental note to destroy them later.  
'_Of course you do, Happy Birthday gorgeous... having fun?'_ For a long time there was no word from Diamond, infact they were already onto the karaoke, Zoey having roped Chase into doing a very mangled version of 'Fairytale of New York' with her, before she SMS'd again  
_'Yeah... Drake threw me a party and stuff so I'm having an awesome day. I miss u tho. Call u l8a. >' _Before Logan had time to worry about who Drake was and why he was throwing her a party, he was pulled onto the stage by a slightly intoxicated duo of Lola and Nicole, to sing a drunken 'Summer Nights'

* * *

It was exactly a week since Zoey's 17th birthday, Zoey, Chase, Nicole and Lola were cuddled up on the couch, watching chick flicks. When Lola demanded a toilet break, Nicole reluctantly switched off the film. While Lola was in the bathroom, most likely fixing her make up... Nicole paid attention to the adverts... where as Zoey paid attention to Chase. Chase felt very out of place, sat on the three seater, with Zoey on his knee, watching chick flicks. He kissed Zoey's neck roughly, leaving slight marks.  
"Can we PLEASE stop watching these lame movies?" He begged.  
"Chase..." She whined. She gave the cute pouty look. He gave into her and instead settled on kissing her.  
"I'm going to go to the cafeteria... don't worry..." He assured her. "I'll be back." She huffed playfully. He stood up and settled her onto the sofa.

"Ok... as long as you bring me a yoohoo."  
"I might be persuaded." He smirked. Zoey dragged him back down to her level and whispered something in his ear. He blushed. "Ok..." He squeaked. "I'm persuaded." And with that he scuttled off.  
"What did you promise him?"  
"Whatever he wanted." Zoey smirked.  
"Ooh kinky." Teased Nicole. Zoey threw popcorn at her.  
"Aww shoot, we need a refill." She complained looking at the unpopped kernels in the bowl. She crossed to the microwave, just a few feet away.

Nicole screamed. Lola screamed in response as she entered. Zoey screamed in response to the other girls screams and she threw the popcorn bowl in the air, scattering it everywhere.  
"Nicole!" Zoey screeched. Lola crunched on the popcorn in her path as she hurried over to the couch. Zoey abandoned her popcorn attempts to survey what was happening. It appeared to be an advert for NYC lipgloss. "What not your color!" Zoey snapped. Angry at Nicole.  
"No No NO!" Nicole breathed. Lola began breathing in and out very deeply.  
"They taught this to my cousin in lamaze classes." She added, seeing her friends were looking at her weirdly. "And in... and out... and in... and out."  
"She's not pregnant Lola!" Scolded Zoey.  
"I'm not..." Nicole said shaking her head. "But Diamond is."  
"Diamond! As in Diamond Clarke?" Lola's jaw dropped. Her idol... pregnant at 17. It didn't seem possible.  
"Do we know any other Diamond's!" Nicole screeched.

"Calm down, how do you know?" Zoey asked.  
"I just saw a commercial for Glossy Magazine... and the cover read 'The Diamond Clarke Story, Disappearances, Marriage and Diapers.' HONEST!"  
"Oh my god!"  
"Logan's going to kill her!"  
"Maybe Logan already knows?" Lola suggested, staring at her friends in an I-hope-I'm-right manner. Zoey shook her head.  
"I doubt it... if she were coming back into the spotlight and he knew... he'd have told us." She sighed. "I just can't believe she's pregnant... and MARRIED... You think you know someone."  
"And then they run off and get famous." Lola sighed. "Sorry to have to do it to you girls." Zoey and Nicole rolled their eyes. Ever since she had gotten and agent, Lola was no closer to being a star. Lola didn't seem to notice nor did she care.

"Well you know what we have to do don't you..." Zoey said, pulling her purse out of her pocket. Nicole looked confused.  
"Call Mothercare?" She suggested.  
"No! We sneak off campus... go to the newsagents and buy ourselves a Glossy mag." Zoey said rationally. Lola nodded. Nicole nodded. The three hurried from the room, and off of campus. Chase entered the room moments later carrying a yoohoo. He surveyed the room, TV on, Popcorn all over the floor, Blankets, in a huddled mess infront of the couch.  
"What did I miss?" He asked the empty room.

The girls were in such a rush they very nearly knocked people in the streets over. They found the newsagents, found the magazine, found Zoey's purse and Lola paid while the other two leafed through the magazine.

'Missing at 12 years old Diamond Clake made a sparkling reappearance at the age of 15, One more year of hollywood and the teen pop queen was once again nothing more than a twinkle in our eyes. Believed to have been a secret romance gone awry Diamond Clarke has been sighted with her engagement ring. And what a beauty! But her wedding ring is nowhere in sight.'  
There was a photo of a girl looking suspiciously like Diamond Clarke, reaching for her purse in a cafe, showing a glittering ring on her engagement finger.  
'Rumours of the star's pregnancy were first raised last month after a supposed sighting of her at a Maternity shop in San Diego. A recent pic of the vixen showed a definite bulge to her stomach.'  
"Can't the media just leave her alone!" Nicole asked in shock, staring at the photo. She appeared to be in a town centre of some sort, with a shopping trolley. "I'm not even sure that's her."  
"It's her, but I don't really see the bump... if she's pregnant she's not very." Zoey sighed. "Oh my god!" She screamed, scanning further down the article.  
"What?"  
"Guess who they think she's engaged to?" she breathed.  
"Who?"  
"Drake Bell." The girls stared at each other with wide eyes. No frickin way.

* * *

Zoey dived over the back of the couch. She landed in a strange position but didn't care. She had stolen Logan's cell phone... having herself deleted Diamond's number. When she found no 'Diamond' on the phone she searched under 'Dana'. She hit it and paused. Nicole jumped to sit beside her. Lola leaned over her shoulder.  
"DIAMOND!" Zoey screamed.  
"Speaking and... ouch." Diamond rubbed her ear and held the headset at arms length. Zoey clicked her onto speaker phone.  
"Are you engaged?" She demanded.  
"To Drake Bell!" Nicole added.  
"Are you having a baby!" Lola questioned.  
"Stop all talking at once. Now one question at a time PLEASE!" Diamond barked.  
"Are...you...engaged... to... Drake... Bell?" Zoey breathed.  
"No." Diamond said calmly.  
"Are you engaged at all?" Nicole questioned.  
"No."

"Are you pregnant..." There was a long pause from Diamond.  
"No."  
"You sure."  
"I'm definitely not pregnant." Diamond reasured them "What's with all the questions?"  
"I take it you don't read Glossy?"  
"Why would I they only ever lie."  
"Ok... So you're DEFINITELY NOT?" Lola stressed.  
"100 positive I'm negative ok." Diamond sighed. "Roughly how many people read Glossy?" She asked nervously.  
"Um... all of America?"  
"And parts of Mexico." Lola added. Diamond groaned.  
"I hate those stupid magazines. I've gotta sort this out." And with that Diamond hung up without a goodbye.

"Well... she says she's not." Nicole said, an obvious strain on her voice.  
"The question is... do we believe her?" Zoey asked. Lola bit her lip. Zoey sighed. Nicole shook her head. The word of Diamond Clarke meant very little in their eyes.

* * *

"We can't let Logan find out." Nicole said decisively a few weeks later. The girls had been leafing through magazines like mad, Lola seemed to have her eyes glued to the pages. Chase had noticed but knew better than to question his girlfriend.  
"No." The magazines reports were getting wilder and wilder, saying that Diamond was now in Hawaii on her honeymoon... there were even a few mentions of the word anullment. Diamond had not come into the clear to deny these rumors, thus sparking more. Drake Bell however was adamantly denying any knowledge of it.  
'If I'm engaged, nobody's told me. I do know Diamond Clarke but have never dated her or anything else with her'

The girls were now used to hiding their magazines, every time Logan passed them. He was still in contact with Diamond and she didn't seem to be divuldging anything. Her promise of sorting things out didn't seem to be ringing true, until nearly three weeks after the Glossy article first alerting the friends to Diamond's activity. Logan's phone on the table began ringing.  
"Logan speaking." He said. "Oh hey..." He signalled with his thumbs and fingers that it was Diamond calling. "MTV? Sure..." He reached for the remote.  
"Don't hate me..." Diamond whispered.  
"Why would I..." The phone went dead, leaving Logan very confused. He flipped to MTV. Rhys Waring's over jovial face annoyed him.

"And we're live at five with the ho so hot Rhys Waring. We're very pleased to welcome the sparkling re-debut of Diamond Clarke everybody!" Diamond stepped on the stage. She was wearing something very un-Diamond-y. A black silk dress, sparing very little for the imagination. Low cut, high hemmed, high heeled and heavily made up, she strutted onto the stage. She had gained a little weight, the girls noticed instantly, and she had two deep bags underneath her eyes. She looked exhausted. "You look rough."  
"Everytime I meet you Rhys you insult me... I'm thinking of taking up the same policy." Diamond said coyly, sitting lady like on the plush chair.  
"Ah well... it doesn't take much to insult me does it now?"  
"Well, your hair's a mess... your shirts untucked and your fly's down." Diamond smirked as she watched him fidget, nervously trying to fix all of these imperfections.  
"You've changed." Rhys commented eventually.  
"I've grown up." Diamond shrugged.

"So how's Drake?" The name Drake rang bells in Logan's memory.  
"How should I know!" Diamond laughed. "Drake's a cool kid. I've met him a few times... but we're not a thing, never have been, never will be." She shook her head.  
"Drake who?" Logan asked in curiosity.  
"So what about the rumors that you're engaged." Diamond laughed again. Logan's heart stopped.  
"This ring?" She flashed the ice on her left hand. "Not an engagement ring. I was given it for my seventeenth, as a birthday present." She stressed. Logan relaxed.  
"And the pregnancy?" Rhys continued to press.  
"Um... well there's a little more truth in that one." Diamond cringed as the audience 'oohed' and 'aahed'. "Oh hush!" She snapped. Logan stopped breathing.  
"You're pregnant." Rhys said.  
"I'm not."  
"I'm confused..."

"Hello confused." Diamond said. "I'm not pregnant, but I was."

"Logan! BREATHE!" Ordered Zoey. Lola started the stupid Lamaze breathing.

"You had an abortion?"  
"Hell no! Sorry sorry... I shouldn't say hell on national TV... I just said it again didn't I?" Diamond winced slightly in embarrassment.  
"You adopted?"  
"Would you let me finish my story!" She growled. "No I didn't adopt. Five months ago, I gave birth to twin girls... Angel and Midnight." A woman walked onto the stage and handed Diamond two small children. Both had dark curls and wide chocolate eyes. "This one's Angel..." She indicated to the infant on the left. "And the one with food all down her front is Midnight."  
"Beautiful names," Rhys commented.

Logan was doing some quick maths. They were born in June. Meaning they were conceived in September. He had last seen her in October, on her sixteenth birthday. She was already pregnant when she left malibu. She was heavily pregnant whilst filming her last TV show, and must have known she couldn't hide it any longer without hiding herself. Logan gulped. He couldn't believe that she had slept with another, much less not tell him about it.

"So are they healthy and stuff."  
"Very, there was hell surrounding the birth and I was really frightened but they're both very bright and they've started talking."  
"But to make a baby takes two." Rhys said in confusion, staring at the twins. Midnight reached up and squeezed his nosr, giggling as he pulled back.  
"You've only just found that out Rhys?" Diamond asked sounding amused.  
"Of course not but... wow."  
"So you see why I had to pack up showbiz... I couldn't be pregnant and in the spotlight." She pouted cutely.

"I'm gonna faint." Logan whispered in shock.

"So I ran off to San Diego, hung with my friend Beth... stayed with Drake... Chilled out with my girl Linzee... and other than that."  
"Do you intend to come back to fame?" Rhys asked, picking up Angel and smiling at her. Diamond bobbed Midnight on her lap.  
"Yes." Diamond promised. "I wanted to spend a year with the girls but, three little birdies told me about these rumors and I had to get them sorted, and now everyone knows well... well." Diamond shrugged. "I might as well live in my own house, with a child-minder, hadn't I."  
"Ok that's all we have time for... unfortunately. But there you have it straight from the horses mouth..."  
"Who're you calling a horse!" Diamond laughed. Logan clicked the TV off.

A minute later his phone rang.  
'Dana calling' read the ID. Logan paused. He leaned across and hit 'cancel.' He didn't want to admit it. But maybe Zoey was right about Diamond Clarke. Maybe she was no good?

A/n: DON'T HATE ME PEOPLE! AND IF YOU'VE FIGURED IT OUT THEN DON'T GUESS THROUGH A REVIEW.  
But by all means... do review


	8. A sudden arrival

A/n: It's 4am. My ex won't stop calling and he's threatening to come down and break down my door, unless I talk to him. I'm tired and I'm scared and I'm supposed to be at a party tomorrow!

Aloooooooha America England and whatever other countries great people are reading this, the eighth chapter of Diamond In The Rough. This is Diamond Clarke herself speaking. So sit tight, read the fic, and by all means review. (And please don't hate me)

Chapter 8:

'_We have ways of making you talk Mr Bond... Please pick up? I love you,_' It was easily the seventieth text message Diamond had sent in the week. Logan refused to answer her calls, or reply to her text messages. When she got the 'message received' report and then the 'message deleted' report, she knew he'd read it, but not acknowledged it. She couldn't cry anymore. She'd cried more over the past week than she had ever done in her life. And she'd had plenty of reason to cry in her career.  
"Y'ok sweetheart?" Asked Linzee gingerly. A post-natal pop-diva was not the easiest thing to deal with.  
"No..." Said post-natal pop-diva replied.  
"He still not talking?"  
"No! Linz, he hates me!" Diamond cried. Her crying sparked off Angel's wailing, which made Diamond cry harder.  
"Oh don't worry babe, he's just... scared." Linzee said reassuringly. Diamond shook her head.  
"He hates me."  
"Stop it!" Linzee ordered. Diamond threw a stuffed toy into Angel's crib to shut her up. The youngest of the two, Angel, was the one who cried most, but could usually be silenced with something cuddly. Midnight cried less, but was harder to please.  
"Make me." She hissed.

"Pack your bags." Linzee said sternly.  
"What!" Diamond couldn't believe Linzee was throwing her out! Living in Miami with Linzee had been so fun. She was an old friend, former child star but now retired.  
"I said pack your bags... I can't stand seeing you like this..." Linzee said simply. "I called your travel agent. You are headed BACK to Malibu!" She produced the plane tickets. Diamond's eyes widened.  
"But but... the girls... they... they don't have passports." She stuttered,  
"They do now." Linzee produced two small red leather wallets, enclosed in which were the twins passports.  
"OH MY GOD!" Diamond screamed hugging Linzee really tightly. "Linzee you rock!"  
"I know, I know!" Linzee laughed. "Pack your bags because your flight leaves at 8am." Diamond flew around the room throwing clothes and essentials into bags.  
"Malibu here I come!"

* * *

Chase, Zoey and Nicole were sat in the lounge watching TV. Nicole giggled as Drake pencilled in Josh's half-missing moustache. Zoey had her head on Chase's shoulder. She was exhausted, having been up all night trying to talk Logan out of his depressive mood. Since Diamond Clarke's millionth comeback (Or so it seemed) He had barely spoken to anyone, except to say Diamond was a total slut and that he hated her. Which... all in all wasn't very nice. But nobody seemed to care about how nice he was being, infact Michael said he'd have a few choice words for Diamond if he saw her. Zoey had Chase's arm around her waist. He kissed her forehead lightly.  
"You ok?" He asked her softly.  
"Yeah." She yawned. "A little tired." She cuddled into him. He smiled. He loved her a great deal and just to be sat on the couch with her resting on him... it felt so right.  
"You want to sleep?" He asked her.  
"No... If I sleep now I'll be awake all night again."  
"Well..." Chase smiled. "That's what I was hoping for." She punched him playfully. He stared into her eyes. She smiled innocently. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly.  
"You two are gonna make me sick." Nicole said, throwing popcorn at them. They didn't seem to even notice. 

"I love you..." Chase whispered.  
"I love you too." She assured him.  
"How much?" He questioned, placing a hand at either side of her head and leaning right over her.  
"If every finger was a billion?" She ticked off all the fingers on her left hand. Then her right. Then she pulled a face. "I ran outta fingers." Nicole made wretching noises. Zoey rolled her eyes.  
"Cute..." He kissed her nose playfully. She giggled. He kissed her neck and she only pushed him off as he started to get a little indecent infront of Nicole. He sat on the floor looking very offended, he pouted cutely.  
"Hopeless..." Said Nicole, going to refill the popcorn bowl a few feet away. Chase took Zoey's hand and kissed her fingers. She smiled.

Diamond walked in with Midnight and Angel in the buggy. Nicole had her back to her, busying herself with the microwave. Chase was making eyes at Zoey and Zoey had her back to the door. Diamond stayed quiet.  
"Marry me." Chase whispered, kissing her hand again. Zoey laughed.  
"Chase don't be stupid..." She giggled trying to pull him up.  
"I'm being serious." He swore, taking a ring box out of his pocket. Zoey's eyes widened as she saw the size of the...  
"DIAMOND!" Screamed Nicole suddenly. Diamond hushed her and stared at Zoey and Chase. Thankful for the interuption, Zoey jumped to her feet and hurried to Diamond, who was staring dumbstruck at Chase, sat staring at the ring in confusion. As if blaming the ring for Diamond's entrance.  
"Thanks." Zoey whispered hugging her.  
"Yeah great timing Diamond." Chase said sarcastically.  
"Sorry!" She apologised. "How was I to know you were going to propose the second I walked in the door?"  
"In all fairness, nobody knew I was going to propose..." Chase said standing up.

"Nicole!" Diamond said suddenly. "I love your bangs," She squealed. "Come out here and show me..." Diamond ushered Nicole out of the door, she went to take the twins in thier double-stroller but decided against it, getting them into the room had been hard enough as it was. Instead she left the twins where they were, they would be no trouble. Diamond pressed her ear against the door.  
"Shh..." She ordered as Nicole opened her mouth to speak about her bangs.

"Um... well that was awkward..." Chase mumbled, rubbing his neck. Zoey nodded and determinedly avoided his eye. Chase took her hands and sat her on the chair arm. "I suppose I should do this properly..." He said, sinking back down to his knee and took out the ring again. "Zoey Brooks you have made me the happiest guy on Earth... hell the universe. I promise you there's not a single martian out there happier than you make me. But I digress. The point is Zoey I love you and want to spend the rest of my life proving it. I want to wake up beside you every morning and feel proud to call you my wife Zo..."

Zoey stopped breathing.  
"I want to see you walk down the aisle, and me lose my breath and look like a total prat, because once again I realise how beautiful you are. And how lucky I am. So, what do you say... will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" There was a long pause. Every breath felt like a hurricane and every heart beat Chase could feel was an earthquake. The seconds turned into over a minute and Chase began to panic so he nervously said "Jump in any time here Zo..."  
"Stop it." She ordered. He looked confused.  
"Zoey I..."  
"Chase I... I can't marry you." Zoey said shaking her head. Her eyes were welling up and seeing the distressed look on her boyfriend's face Zoey could take no more. She stood up pushed him away and ran out. Diamond panicked.  
"Nicole, you take Chase I'll take Zoey!" Diamond had only given birth five months ago, but thanks to a private personal trainer, she already had her figure back. She hadn't run in a long time though. It was starting to rain and the thunder was heavy. All of it made running harder and harder on the two. Diamond screamed.  
"ZOEY!" But Zoey kept on running.

Nicole slid into the room.  
"She said no..." Chase whispered in slight shock.  
"Chase I... oh my god..." Nicole had suddenly noticed the two young girls sat gurgling in the twin buggy.  
"Where's SHE run off to!" Chase asked staring at the twins. Midnight gave a disgruntled squeak, suddenly realising she had been abandoned. Her sister followed suit a few seconds later.  
"Oh shush shush... Don't cry please..." Nicole wasn't good with babies. She bent down and picked one up. "I know their names but which one's which?" Chase sighed. Although he had Zoey on his mind, he picked up the remaining twin.  
"Ok, well, they don't have name tags... so we're gonna have to guess." He grabbed a pen.  
"You can't draw on babies!" Nicole protested in shock/  
"I wasn't planning to." Chase scrawled a 'C' on one section of the pram and an 'N' on the other. "So we know which side we took them from, incase that's how Diamond tells them apart."  
"I'll take her to my room, you take her to yours, you need a break." Chase said nothing.

Lola walked in. Her eyes widened as she stared at the little girl in Nicole's arms.  
"Gimme!" She said taking her. "She's so pretty! Who is she? Hello!"  
"She's one of Diamond Clarke's... not sure which one." Lola stared into her idol's daughter's eyes. It wasn't fair. This little baby was going to have everything from Day 1, fame fortune and glamor, and she had worked hard for 17 years for nothing.  
"Whatta ya think, anyone reckon I can pull the doting mother act?" She asked hugging Midnight close as though she was her daughter.Midnight raised her tiny fingers and yanked the streak of green hair. Lola screeched and handed her back to Nicole. "I can do doting, but I draw the line at INSANE mother! Ouch!" Chase just rolled his eyes.

He carried the small child (Angel) to his room and put her on the floor where she crawled around pulling on wires and everything else she could find.  
"I can't believe she said no..." He mumbled. Angel sat up and stared at him. He recognised the eyes right away. He couldn't help but think she looked a little like Logan. Yet Logan insisted it was impossible. Maybe in her advanced state of depression and missing Logan she's gone for a two day fling with some boy who looked like her true love? "I'm sorry I shouldn't vent to you... I just... I love her ya know..."  
"Ada." Angel said, noddingas though she understood, although it was obvious she hadn't the foggiest what Chase was rambling on about.  
"I don't suppose you know what love is. I'll bet your mommy's always working... and your daddy's M.I.A..." Chase leaned across and stroked a curl out of her face. Her eyes widened. Then she yawned widely. Chase laughed. "Tell you what, you can have my bed," He picked her up and carried her over to his bed, placing her down gently. Everyone had always said Chase had a maternal instinct about him, and he was good at it. He stroked her cheek as she yawned cutely.He tugged the covers half way over her and she fell asleep right away.

She slept for over an hour until Chase's phone rang. At the sudden noise she woke up and began screaming.  
"Shh, shh... yeah... ok shh," He soothed her, picking her up and bobbing her on his knee. She continued to scream. He grabbed his cell and answered it. "Hello?"  
"Chase! Please tell me she's back at PCA!" Diamond yelled.  
"No..."  
"I lost her! It's getting dark out! And the weather's attrocious!" Diamond had to scream over the thunder. Chase looked out and saw a flash of lightning. He knew Zoey hated storms. "And now I'M lost!"  
"Calm down, stay put I'm coming out to look for you." He hung up on her and wondered what to do with Angel. He couldn't take her out in this weather, she'd get incredibly sick. The door opened. The worst possible person walked in, but Chase had no better option.

"Logan, I gotta run. Can you babysit for me?" He begged.  
"Babysit?" Logan queried. He looked like he had just come in from the storm himself, he was soaking wet and his hair was almost straight with the weight of the water.  
"She's no trouble honest. My girlfriend's run off in this weather, and the search party sent out to look for her is now lost... and I gotta find them both before they get hurt." Chase grabbed his jacket, gave Angel a vague wave and hurried off, leaving Logan staring in confusion at the baby that appeared to have materialised from nowhere.  
"Hi, I'm Logan, who're you?" He said grabbing a towel to dry his hair.  
"Ajuwl." She sang doing a tipple over right off the end of the bed. She hit her head very hard and promptly burst into tears. Logan sank to his knees.  
"She'sNO trouble." Logan repeated sarcastically, hugging the baby soothingly. As previously mentioned anything cuddly silenced Angel. She put her pudgy arms around the soaking wet Logan and stopped crying cuddling her tiny self against his chest.

"Chase! Help! We can't get her to stop... Logan!" Nicole hurried into the room gabbling as usual but stopped upon seeing Logan on the floor with Angel in his arms.  
"Logan?" Lola asked in disbelief.  
"What's going on?" Logan demanded. Angel gave a squeak of delight at seeing her sister, yet it did not stop Midnight screaming loudly.  
"She won't stop crying!" Nicole cried.  
"You're girls... play mommies and figure it out!" Logan said. Truthfully he had no idea what to do with a screaming baby.  
"Sexist!" Lola huffed.  
"Pig!" Nicole pouted.  
"Ok, was there not a bag or something, with bottles? Diapers, that sorta stuff!" Logan said picking Angel up. He stood up and looked Lola in the eye. Lola bit her lip. She knew this look. He was searching her. He wanted to know where they'd come from.

"Possibly on the stroller." Nicole said leading the party downstairs. Logan very quietly said.  
"They're hers aren't they?" Lola sighed. Logan didn't need any more confirmation. He knew. He didn't hold it against the kids though. Infact, he managed to get Midnight to stop crying, all she'd wanted was feeding, and Angel not long afterwards.

* * *

Chase walked in dripping wet. The lightning created a very tense atmosphere and his black hair hung infront of his green eyes hiding any possible hints at the whereabouts of the girls.  
"Did you find them?" Nicole asked apprehensively.  
"No... I'm gonna get changed then call the coast guard. The reception on our cell phones died in the storm so I lost contact all together." Chase was obviously upset that he hadn't managed to track down the girls. He walked heavily, weighed down with guilt and water, up the stairs. 

"Worried?" Nicole asked the room eventually.  
"Oooh, worried I can work with worried." Lola pulled a worried face. "Does this look worried?"  
"Drama aside! We have two teenage girls lost in a storm. One very depressed girl who turned down her boyfriend's proposal and one mother of two!" Nicole cried.  
"Zoey can take care of herself, it's Diamond you gotta worry about." Logan said, shaking the glitter filled rattle at Angel, who made a very sudden grab for it and began chewing the handle, despite the fact that it was still attached to Logan's hand.  
"Why?" Lola asked.  
"Little Miss Hollywood out on the streets?" Logan laughed. "She wouldn't last five minutes."  
"Logan!" Nicole said incredulously. How he could take something like this so lightly was beyond her.

"Actually, Little Miss Hollywood is fine." Diamond said irately, she and Zoey stood in the doorway, sopping wet and frozen solid.  
"Oh my god you're ok!" Nicole ran up and hugged Zoey. Lola likewise. Diamond shivvered, standing to one side and ignoring the fact that Zoey had a lot of attention and she didn't. She hadn't expected the warmest welcome.  
"It's like zero degrees out there!" She said sneezing. "Zoey can I change into something of yours half my stuff's in Miami, and the other's in suitcases in my room."  
"Sure," Zoey whispered in response to Diamond then she turned to Nicole and Lola and very softly said "Chase hates me."  
"No he doesn't!"  
"He's just spent two hours in that weather looking for you Zo!" Diamond said in shock. "If that's not love then I don't know what it is." Diamond walked towards the stairs.  
"It's insanity that's what." Logan said. "Why'd you come back?"

"Oh so you're talking to me?" Diamond asked hopefully.  
"Why'd you come back?" He repeated icily. "There's nothing for you here."  
"Yes there is... there's you." Diamond said with a small smile.  
"Me! What makes you think I want you?" He demanded, turning around so he was facing her over the back of the couch.  
"The fact you said you loved me."  
"I did! Before I knew who you were really!"  
"YOU KNEW PERFECTLY WELL I WAS DIAMOND CLARKE!" Diamond had never yelled infront of the girls like that before, and it was scaring them. Midnight burst into tears and Angel screamed. Diamond looked alarmed."I'm sorry shh... shh... mommy won't yell anymore I promise." She sank to her knees beside her daughters and gave them both reassuring smiles.  
"I fell in love with Dana Cruz! I barely met Diamond Clarke."  
"It was Diamond you slept with." Diamond said trying to keep calm.  
"Yeah but that's before I knew she was everything she was cracked up to be!" Chase walked in the room, now clad in dry clothes and his face lit up at seeing Zoey. Alive, and well, but looking very miserable.

"Pardon?" Diamond asked.  
"She's the hollywood diva everyone said she was.Nothing but a pretty face on a magazine cover..."  
"I am not just a pretty face." Diamond said, shocked that he was saying that. "I am so much more than that."  
"You're nothing. Diamond Clarke is nothing. Dana was my world. Diamond... is just a nobody."  
"Diamond Clarke is the mother of your children so..." Diamond tried very hard not to raise her voice and frighten her daughters but she half wanted to strangle Logan.  
"Don't pull that shit on me!" Nobody had yet sworn infront of the girls.  
"Excuse me!"  
"You heard me, if you're gonna pull the 'you're a daddy' stunt you could at least learn to add up! Do the math Clarke." It annoyed her that he kept calling her by her last name. "The girls were conceived a month before I even MET Diamond Clarke."  
"No they..."  
"Yes they were... Clarke you're a slut." The word stung. It really hurt her. They say the first cut is the deepest, but Diamond had been cut before. It had never hurt this bad. Just one word.  
"I'll have you KNOW Logan Reese..." She stood up very suddenly, her eyes alight with anger.  
"I don't wanna hear it!" He stormed off leaving Diamond shocked and tearful.

"He's right..." She whispered softly. She collapsed to her knees on the floor between her daughters.  
"We know..." Chase said gently, sitting beside her. "There's nothing wrong with admitting it. It wasn't even like it was while you were with him... so technically..."  
"Shut up Chase it's not THAT he was right about." Diamond growled, stroking Midnight's hair sweetly. "The girls ARE his... but he's right about me being a slut... I should never have slept with him."  
"Diamond they can't be his." Lola said gingerly, she didn't want to tell off her idol.  
"Well they are!" Diamond was getting frustrated with everyone talking to her at once. She was frustrated because she was soaking wet and couldn't cuddle her daughters like she really wanted to.  
"They're 5 months old, right." Zoey asked.  
"Right."  
"Then they're not Logan's because if they were they'd only be four months old. So get your story straight." Zoey was a little snappish. Chase shook his head. He could guess she was pretty mad.

"No Zoey. You don't know anything about me."  
"I know enough to know Logan's RIGHT about you."  
"Maybe he is! I'm Hollywood, I hurt people! I NEVER meant to hurt Logan, I didn't mean to hurt Midnight or Angel... and if I hurt you guys then sor-ree but I assure you it hurt me more." Diamond stared at Angel who was determinedly trying to fit her foot in her mouth. They both had their daddy's eyes.  
"Oh did it?" Zoey sounded very skeptical.  
"You think it didn't hurt me! Leaving behind everything I loved, leaving it all in Malibu! Coming back to say happy birthday and having to leave again a week later. Saying my goodbyes to Logan in a highly inappropriate manner... finding out, three months after I left him that I was carrying his kid!" Diamond drew herself up to full height to intimidate Zoey.  
"But it WASN'T his kid, they're NOT his, so quit being the bitch and get lost! Logan doesn't need you dragging him into your sick little world!"

SLAP.  
"Don't you DARE imply that I'm some twisted hooker. If it weren't for Logan I'd be a virgin, so I know 100 percent that he's the girls' dad. And as for dragging him into my 'sick little world'... You were the one who dragged me out of hiding Zoey Brooks. You Nicole and Lola... worried about me screwing Drake Bell? Ha." Zoey looked appalled that Diamond Clarke had hit her.  
"I'm confused." Said Chase, placing his hands on Zoey's shoulders to stop her hitting back. "So they..." Zoey shrugged Chase off angrily.  
"Yeah... they were born a month early." Diamond sank to her knees and despite the fact that she was sopping wet, pulled Angel onto her lap. She hung her head, leaning her chin on Angel's head. She kissed the infant's many curls. Lola picked up Midnight who writhed and kicked.  
"What happened?" Asked Nicole.

"I was in a car crash..." Diamond refused to look at them. "I was 8 months pregnant, I'd passed my driving test and I was going shopping for stuff in mothercare when I got a stomach twinge. It was just one of them kicking... at that time I didn't even know I was having twins. It was an automatic rsponse, the baby kicked I put my hand on my tummy... you can't do that when you're driving. I careered off the road and into a ditch..." Diamond was crying heavily.  
"Oh my god..."  
"I started to bleed and I was like 'oh my god oh my god I just killed my baby' so I got rushed into hospital and... they told me I'd dislodged the placenta and that I was in labour." Diamond kissed Angel's curls again. "I convinced myself it was karma 'This is what you get for not telling him you were pregnant, Diamond' I kept thinking that my baby was gonna die and it's daddy wouldn't even know it existed."  
"Diamond..." Chase sank beside Diamond and slid his arms around her. He always had been the one to comfort someone in time of stress.  
"Healthy baby girl. They told me. Healthy baby girl. A little small, but a fighter. Midnight... then I started getting really bad stomach pains and I was screaming. I thought that Karma had spared my daughter... afterall she wasn't to blame for me being a 'slut' was she... I thought **I** was the one going to die. S'only fair."

"Don't talk like that." Nicole said. Diamond leaned her head against Chase's chest.  
"My last thought was of Logan... so don't you EVER say I didn't love him." Diamond hissed at Zoey. "I passed out. And I thought I was well and truly dead. I'd thought... payback time Diamond. You ran away got yourself involved with a great guy... then left. And now that poor little baby... tiny thing." Diamond took her arm out and pointed at her wrist then pointed at her elbow to indicate how small Midnight actually was when she was first born. "Was gonna be all alone in the world. Nobody knew who I was... how were they to know I was Diamond Clarke? How were they to know her daddy was Logan Reese?"  
"I..." Started Zoey. She didn't finish.  
"The Logan Reese." Diamond rolled her eyes and glared at the stairs viciously. "Almighty Logan Bloody Reese. The guy I'd fallen in love with and would never see again, would never know his daughter. She'd be adopted by a strangerand it would be my fault." Chase rubbed Diamond's arm gently.  
"Sorry Diamond."

"Then I woke up." She laughed offhandedly. "I asked about the baby... and they told me they were fine. Two healthy little girls." Diamond smiled at her youngest daughter who smiled back.She kissed her cheek softly.  
"Mamha." She muttered. Diamond let her go and she crawled over to the couch, reaching up for her sister. Lola picked her up and handed Midnight to Nicole. Diamond laughed as Angel figured out her sister's obsession with Lola's green streak of hair and began pulling on it aswell.  
"Sorry they're a bit of a handful..."  
"How did you cope like that for so long?"  
"Like what?"  
"Single mom... no cash. I mean you couldn't exactly access Diamond's credit account while you were in hiding." Diamond pulled away from Chase, finally finished with her crying.  
"Well there's where the Drake Bell thing comes into play. He helped me out for a while, got me back on my feet. Then I went to stay with my friend Beth in San Diego... up until I was 7 months pregnant. And I gave birth in Miami after staying with my friend Linzee so it's been a pretty hectic year."

"I'm sorry." Zoey said. "I came off as a total bitch..."  
"Can we lay off the curse words, they're starting to talk." Diamond said avoiding Zoey's eye.  
"Sorry... I'm a little stressed out today..." Zoey apologised. "I shouldn't have said... what I said."  
"It's ok I guess." Diamond shrugged.  
"So how long you here for?"  
"As long as it takes for daddy dearest up there to forgive me for not telling him I was pregnant, for not telling him he had two daughters, for being stupid enough to sleep with him as a goodbye anyway. I'm only here for a week... max." There was a long pause then Chase asked.  
"Do you regret it?"  
"What?"  
"Sleeping with Logan, do you regret it?" Diamond paused. She looked down at herself, then at her two daughters who were conversing in babytalk, as five month olds do.  
"No." She smiled. "I love Logan, I love the twins. Simple as. The circumstances could've been a little better but..."  
"Then never say sorry. If you meant it," Chase said. He glanced at Zoey. "I'm not apologising for screwing up the proposal today." Zoey bit her lip.  
"Well, I'm not apologising for saying no." She whispered.

The tension was thick.  
"I'm gonna go get changed." Diamond said eventually. Zoey nodded.  
"Me too." The two girls climbed the stairs and went to 101 in silence. Zoey lent Diamond some clothes, seeing as her stuff was in suitcases in her room. Diamond hesitated.  
"Why'd you say no to Chase?"  
"I love him!" Zoey blurted. "I'm madly in love with him and if I scream it from the rooftops it won't be enough to apologise. I just... I'm 17! You don't get married at 17."  
"You could have a long engagement?" Suggested Diamond.  
"When did love become so difficult!"  
"Honey if I knew that I'd buy a time machine and destroy that moment, but... I think you and Chase would make for a GREAT wedding picture."  
"I think you and Logan would." Zoey countered.  
"Yeah well there's a slight difference." Diamond said listening to the Saucy Monky CD playing in the background. "As in Chase loves you... Logan HATES my 'hollywood' guts."  
"No he doesn't, he's just mad."  
"Same with Chase."

The two padded out onto the landing. Logan was there. Diamond caught his eye. For a long while there was silence. Zoey bit her lip.  
"Um..."  
"Hi." Was all Diamond could say. She felt like Dana Cruz again. Hopelessly in love with a boy who wanted nothing to do with her. He turned his back on her and walked into Quinn's room.  
"He'll come round." Zoey promised. Diamond shrugged. She had a limited time to fix things.

"They fell asleep." Lola cooed over the tiny girls. Diamond grinned.  
"Bang on the clock." She said glancing at her watch. "They always go to bed at 11pm on the dot..."  
"Man it's late!" Nicole said in shock. Diamond shrugged.  
"Should see when I have to record, they sometimes keep me singing til 1am!" She flopped onto the couch. Her cell phone began it's tone of 'S.O.S' a song she herself was due to release. She was too lazy to bother answering it. Instead she opened one eye blearily and looked at it as if willing it to shut up. Lola picked it up.  
"Lola Camacho speaking." She answered in her most professional voice. "How may I direct your call?"  
"Put DC on now!"  
"Yo, you go by the name of DC?" Lola teased. Diamond groaned and took the phone.  
"Speaking... hey Chez... s'up?" The voice on the other end of the line was panicked. "What! They can't do that! They can do that? Oh god! You mean I... but I... I'm in... Red eye? Ok ok! I'll set off now. I can't believe they could do that to us! Ugh... I'm gonna kill him." Diamond hung up.

"What's going on?"  
"There's been a screw up at the studio, and I gotta go to LA or I stand to loose like $30,000." Diamond sighed. The life of a star was complicated.  
"What! You can't!" Zoey cried.  
"I think she can." Chase said.  
"Will you two stop fighting!" Lola screeched.  
"But what about all that stuff you said about fixing things with Logan?" Zoey asked in slight shock.  
"On hiatus." Diamond shrugged. "I gotta be on the red eye... so..."  
"No... if you leave I don't think you'll come back." Zoey whispered.  
"She's right... the only reason you came back was Logan and he hates you." Nicole gave the slightest twitch. She was a little upset.  
"I'll come back..." Diamond promised.  
"I don't believe you." Lola said, close to tears.

Diamond hesitated.  
"I'll only be gone for likethree weeks." She promised.  
"Then it's your tour though." Lola quipped.  
"Yeah then it's your tour, you're not gonna come back." Zoey was close to hysterics.  
"Ok, ok... I don't have time to argue. Zoey, how'd you like to become a mom for a few weeks?"  
"Huh?"  
"I'll leave the girls here. It's perfect. Logan hates me, he's got nothing against the girls... I'll leave them here for three weeks with you guys. Then I have to come back, to pick them up."  
"I'm not sure." Chase said. "Three girls in charge of two kids?"  
"You too."  
"I don't think Zoey wants me anywhere near her right now." Chase mumbled.  
"Can you PLEASE set aside this whole 'She's not ready for marriage' thing... please? It'd be good for them. They don't get the upheaval for another flight and jetlag and stuff, they get to know their dad... please?"

Chase hesitated and looked at Zoey.  
"You're uh... not ready for marriage but... ready for kids?" Zoey glanced at Angel and Midnight. Then she nodded. She hugged Diamond tightly.  
"We'll see you in three weeks." Diamond smiled and kissed Zoey's cheek.  
"Thank you. You've given my girls the chance to know the guy I love... something I can't because he doesn't want me anywhere near him. Thank you."

Logan glanced out of the window as a dark clad figure climbed into a taxi. She threw her bags in and climbed in after them. She said she loved him, and then ran away again. It seemed that whenever the going got tough Diamond Clarke got going. He knew he was better off without her. But seeing her, seeing her two children to another man itwas absolutelyheart breaking. It really hurt and her being gone could be a blessing.  
"Logan..." Chase said gingerly.  
"What?"  
"Diamond's gone..."  
"Where to?"  
"Um LA I think..." He shrugged.  
"Good. I'm glad. I hate her." Logan growled.

"Do you hate Angel and Midnight?" Chase asked cautiously.  
"I suppose I should. They're not mine. They belong to a woman I can't stand. But... no. They're kids." Logan sat on his bed. "I can't hate them."  
"Glad to hear it. We have two new roommates..." Logan's eyes widened. Just when he thought Diamond Clarke was low, she went and surprised him. Abandoning her daughters?

A/n: I think either the next chapter or the last chapter will be the last one. I have it all planned... PLEASE review.


	9. Make up?

A/n: Wow it feels like ages. It's a pretty short chapter because it's the penultimate one. The next/last one will be longer I promise.

Chapter:

Zoey did most of the taking care of the girls. When she was busy she left them with Chase. It hurt her like hell that he wasn't talking to her but she stuck to her guns. She had meant it when she said she wasn't ready for marriage. Or at least she thought she had. A day or two after her period was due Zoey was frightened. Incredibly.  
"Logan can you watch the girls I have to go somewhere." She said off handedly.  
"Sure... hello you two." Logan was good with the girls. Zoey had seen that from him. She had tried to tell him they were his and he had gone stony faced and punched a wall very violently. He had told her to shut up in not so polite terminology.

Zoey watched him pick up Angel, Midnight sleeping contently in her carrier. She knew he wouldn't listen to her, no matter what she said. She was struck with lightning. A bolt from the blue. She was so shocked as to why it had never occured to her before. She hurried down to Quinn's room. Explaining her idea.  
"Well... it's conceivable... infact probable... just get me something of Logan's and something of a twins..."  
"Ok... uh... Quinn can you drive me to the drug store?"

* * *

"Here!" Zoey threw the envelope infront of him.  
"What's this?" Logan asked curiously.  
"Open them. I haven't looked." Logan opened the envelope curiously. He paled.  
"Oh my god..." He breathed.  
"Paternity test. They're yours..."  
"I said... I called her a... Oh my god." He repeated. he stared at the two small children sat gabbling away in baby-talk. He swallowed hard.  
"We tried to tell you. She was in a car crash when she was 8 months pregnant..."  
"A car crash!" He asked in disbelief.  
"Yeah... They had to deliver them as an emergency..."  
"Oh..." He didn't know what to say. Instead of looking at the girls as he had done as long as he'd known them, he instead looked at them as his daughters. He choked.

"She hates me..."  
"She came all the way over here to try win you back and you dissed her... But I think she still loves you."  
"No way! After what I said..." He reached out and touched one of the twins cheeks softly. She was as beautiful as her mommy but she had her daddy's eyes.  
"She thinks you're a prat but it doesn't mean she doesn't love you."

Zoey's phone rang.  
"It's her... you wanna talk to her?"  
"No!" He didn't know what to say especially over the phone! Zoey answered. Diamond's voice was frantic.  
"Calm down." She said softly.  
"Zoey they bumped up my tour I can't get back!" She cried.  
"Shh, ok shh."  
"If I pay plane tickets can you and Chase come up and drop them off? PLEASE Zoey please! I need to see my babies!"  
"Sure." She sighed.  
"The flight leaves tomorrow the tickets will arrive in the post explaining eveything Thank you so much gotta dash ciao."

Zoey didn't feel like going on a plane ride... much less with Chase. She lowered her hand to her stomach. Would a ring on her finger make this easier? Or more difficult?  
"What's wrong?" Logan asked noting the long silence.  
"I have to fly all the way up there to deliver her kids to her."  
"You're kidding... can I come? I'll pay my own ticket and stuff I swear!"  
"Logan... I don't know..." She was a little apprehensive.  
"I wanna go!" Screamed Lola suddenly, appearing from nowhere.  
"There's two tickets. Lola keep an eye on him. Yes you can both go."  
"Thank you!" Squealed Lola. Logan lay back in his chair.

* * *

Zoey took the twins into Chase's room.  
"Oh hey, they asleep?"  
"Yeah... can I talk to you?" She sat down cautiously on the end of his bed.  
"What's there to talk about?"  
"I love you." She whispered very softly.  
"And I love you too but if this relationship isn't going anywhere then why are we even bothering?" he gushed.  
"Chase you scared me... proposing so suddenly and stuff."  
"Yeah I know I screwed up." He sighed. 

"Chase maybe I'm reconsidering."  
"Maybe I don't want to marry you anymore." That hurt. Zoey blushed.  
"Mm... ok... uh..." She tried not to cry. She stood up and looked down at him. "What if the situation were reversed?"  
"Huh?" Zoey sank to the floor.  
"Chase... I love you more than anything and this is really scary. I can't lose you... So I'm down here on one knee asking...no begging... for you to marry me." There was a very long pause. "Chase? There's a reason why girls don't do this."  
"No... No I won't marry you..."  
"What!" Zoey couldn't believe her ears.  
"Doesn't feel nice does it?" He sighed. He stood up and crossed to the girls carrier praying they'd woken up so he'd have a distraction. They hadn't.

Zoey felt the tears thick and fast. They spilled down her nose and into her mouth and she could barely see.  
"Chase..." Zoey pleaded.  
"Zoey look... I know you don't want it. And to be totally honest you're probably right... it's too soon."  
"Chase... we're having a baby." Chase paused and then turned to her.  
"Seriously?"  
"Seriously..." She nodded and avoided his eye. "Don't be mad!"  
"I'm... I'm not..." He breathed in shock. Zoey wiped her eyes. She stood up.  
"I do love you... but if this is it then..."  
"C'mere." He wrapped his arms around her.

For a long time there was silence.  
"Chase... we can make this work."  
"Yeah we can..." He stroked her face softly and kissed her for the first time in 2 weeks. He thought fast. "But... I still don't think we should get married."  
"You don't?"  
"No... if we get married now people will think it's just because of the baby. I don't want that."  
"You're right... Chase I don't need a ring on my finger to know you love me. Just reassurance every now and again."  
"You got it..." He whispered wiping her tears away gently.

* * *

Logan sat with Lola on the plane. He had Midnight on his lap, Angel was asleep laid against Lola. Logan's mouth was dry. When he got off the plane he felt sicker than he had done on the plane and when he got to the stage he felt ready to pass out. Lola waited backstage. Logan couldn't. He took the girls in their stroller and stood to the side of the stage.

"Hello!" Diamond screamed into her earphone mic. "Love ya and leave ya I'm afraid! I literally sing a few of my greatest hits, step off the stage then fall into a limo! The things I do for fans huh!" She looked beautiful. Her jet black hair left loose and wild, her outfit sexy but not slutty, her make up carefully and deceptively done to make her look as innocent as her childhood days.

"So I'm gonna sing my new single SOS for you guys..." As the music started she saw him. Logan Reese stood side stage with their daughters. She completely missed her cue, and just stood staring awkwardly.  
"Hi..." He said shyly. She could hear him but nobody else could.  
"Hi..." She whispered into the mic. 10 million people heard. Logan walked very cautiously onto the stage. A stagehand ran on ready to take him off but Diamond held up her hand. "It's cool, everybody this is my... friend, Logan Reese." She introduced him. He put the girls between them should she get the urge to smack him. The stagehand handed him a mic and then ran off.

"Hi..."  
"You already said that." There was an awkwardness between them that scared him.  
"Um... probably..." He trailed off.  
"Logan thanks for dropping the girls off..." She turned to the audience. "These are my daughter's, Angel and Midnight Clarke..."  
"They took your name then..." he said awkwardly.  
"Duh..." She whispered but whispering into a microphone hooked up to speakers and satellites and stuff doesn't make it any less of a whisper.  
"Oh... Diamond I'm sorry ok."  
"Apology accepted."

"I screwed up... really bad. And I got scared ok. I was stupid I said some horrible stuff and I accused you of some pretty nasty stuff... You're right I'm like a total jerk but..."  
"You're not a total jerk." Diamond blushed.  
"Yeah I am..."  
"Well, if you insist." She said with a smirk.  
"There's the girl I know..." he smiled. She glanced at her infants.  
"Um... yeah if you say so. I'm kind busy right now so you can go home if you like."  
"I don't want to go home. I'm an idiot. I'm not letting you go again."  
"Logan..."  
"Diamond I love you... I thought I didn't and I wanted so badly to hate you for leaving but I can't... I have been in love with you since I was 13..." The audience 'Awwwwww'ed' loudly.

"And since I turned 15 we've barely seen each other. I moved on, I've let things go..."  
"And like me you've regretted them." He said.  
"Somethings yeah... others not so much. Logan I'm in the middle of a concert right now..." She knew how awkward this could turn out.  
"Diamond..."  
"Logan I'm not discussing this with you on worldwide TV ok..." She snapped. He stepped forward and suddenly kissed her. Much to the shock of her and her fans. She pushed him away. "Logan! I said no now go wait backstage if it's really urgent that you talk to me ok."  
"I need to know if..."  
"Logan, go wait backstage, I'll talk to you afterwards I promise." She turned away from him and signalled for the music to start again. Dejectedly Logan pushed the girls sidestage.

One question rang in his mind: Would she?

A/n: Please review...?


	10. The end?

"He wants to marry me, carry me far away  
He wants to love me for life  
He wants to be with me every morning I awake  
He wants to hold me thru the night

Father, which way should I go?  
I cannot clearly see  
And, oh, I love him so  
But only you know if he's the one for me

Thinking over, thinking over  
Thinking over the things that you've said  
I'm thinking over, thinking over, thinking over the things

And I can't really tell ya what I'm gonna do  
There are so many thoughts in my head  
There are two roads to walk down  
And one road to choose  
So I'm thinking over the things that you've said

Oh, is this where I wanna be?  
Thinking over the things that you said"

"That's for my friend Zoey!" Diamond screamed as she finished her song. Zoey was sat at PCA watching it. She cuddled into Chase's chest gently. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.  
"I love you." He mumbled reassuringly.  
"I love you too." She promised kissing his fingertips gently. Chase kissed the top of her head.  
"To heck with what everyone else thinks." He said eventually. "Let's do it. Marry me." Zoey giggled.  
"How romantic. You realise this is my third proposal!" She snickered.  
"Zo."  
"Ok." She said coolly. "I'll marry you." Then there was silence as they went back to watching the concert.

* * *

Diamond wiped her brow, sliding backstage. She was absolutely exhausted but the thought that logan loved her was sending her insane. How could he? How was it possible? She walked into the cosy little room to be greeted with a heartwarming site. Lola was asleep on a chair. Logan was on the red plush couch, with a twin on each knee. He was bobbing them up and down and they screamed in mirth.

Saying nothing she sat beside him and took Angel.  
"Hey gorgeous, did yiou miss mommy?" She cooed.  
"I missed her." Logan said softly. Diamond nodded. She was very tired. She lay her head on Logan's shoulder.  
"Guess I should fill you in. This is Midnight-Melody Clarke." She nodded towards Midnight. "And this is Angel-Harmony, Both names are hyphenated but they'll only be Midnight-Melody and Angel-Harmony when they're in trouble."  
"It's cute." He said stroking the small girls poofy hair.  
"I'm on tour for the rest of the year." She said eventually. "So you won't see them much. But I can probably arrange it so you have a week or so with them every so often."

"No." Logan shook his head.  
"No?" She asked in disbelief.  
"I want to be there."  
"NO!" She screeched standing up and bouncing Angel on her hip. "Logan you cannot seriously suggest that I give this up. This is my life!"  
"Shh." He said holding a finger to his lips. "That's not what I meant."  
"yes it is! Everytime I think you've changed!"  
"SHUSH!" he yelled. Midnight on his lap screamed in protest and he cradled her. "Sorry, daddy gets mad at mommy when she doesn't listen to him."  
"I hate you." She hissed.  
"Dana, you always were moody." He'd said the magic word.

Dana. Dana Cruz. Diamond felt her eyes water. She deposited Angel on the floor and took Midnight from him, sitting her with her sister. She sat back on the couch and cuddled up to him. He didn't protest.  
"I meant I want to come with you." he said gently.  
"Like on tour?" She asked.  
"Yeah." He whispered.  
"Logan this is NOT going to work." She said shaking her head.  
"Course it will. We'll make it work. And I can look after the twins while you go on stage strutting your stuff." She laughed at him.

"Logan you have a life here."  
"I got three here." He signalled to the girls, who were currently preoccupied with pulling the carpet up.  
"Logan..." She sounded so uncertain.  
"I promise you." He said. "It'll work."  
"It'll be hard." She warned. "You won't see me a lot." Her eyes glanced over her daughters. "And when I do show up I'll be tired. And these two are a handful. I'll be tired and irritable. And..."  
"And your usual self." He said gently. "Dana I know you inside out."  
"You got my name wrong. I'm Diamond."  
"And I quote 'Dana. I'm always Dana to you'"  
"You remember that!" She breathed.

"Course I do." He said, stroking the jet black curtain that was her hair.  
"Ok..." She said with as sigh. "If you think we can do this then I guess it's ok."  
"I KNOW we can do this." He promised. She sighed and stood up, approaching her daughters.  
"Ok. How'd you like it if Daddy moved in wih us huh? You like that?" Logan smiled gently and copied her, each picked up a twin. "Still gonna be difficult." She said with a frown. "You can back out if you like.

Logan responded by leaning forward and kissing her sweetly. It was their first kiss in years.  
"I love you. And I'm staying." Diamond smiled gently and hugged him.  
"Awww!" Lola cried. "You're so cute. I love happy endings,"  
"Lola." Logan warned. She zipped her lip. "Ok, You gotta go back to Malibu solo I'm afraid." Her eyes widened.  
"You're not coming back?" she was shocked. Logan shook his head. "NO FAIR!" She screeched. "I WORK FOR YEARS TO BE A STAR AND ALL YOU DO IS KISS DIAMOND CLARKE! I COUD DO THAT!"  
"Uh, please don't." Diamond said sweetly.  
"I'm happy for you." Lola said eventually. Diamond smiled broadly as Logan slid his arm around her waist.

"Did Zoey and Chase make up?"  
"Yeah. She proposed." Lola said with a grin.  
"Serious?" Diamon d asked in shock.  
"Yeah. And guess what?"  
"He said no." Logan filled in,  
"AND I got a text message. She's pregnant."  
"What!" Logan looked alarmed at this. "And he won't marry her that's... lame."  
"They're together they're in love. Just decided marriage wasn't good for them... Are you two getting married?"  
"Um..." Logan was suddenly nervous.  
"Don't push your luck." Diamond laughed.

Well, I could go into detail about the following few days but needless to say Diamond was right. Things were tough for them. and they didn't get easier, but they're fighters. Zoey and Chase's marriage didn't last. But I won't go into detail here and now. Because that as they say: is an entirely different story

FINISHED  
But don't worry. There'll be a sequel


End file.
